A la manera de
by KeyKnows
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es muy bien conocido en el bajo mundo y en el no tan bajo al ser uno de los líderes de la mafia más prominentes del momento. Su vida no es nada fácil. O puede que lo sea para él, después de todo las cosas se hacen a su manera…O eso es lo que Sasuke cree. Advertencias: yaoi, violencia, consumo de alcohol/drogas, temas adultos, muerte de personaje.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, sobre este fic tengo un millar de cosas que decir ycomo son muchas, están en las notas finales :v_

 _Para que sepan, en esta historia habrá: SasuNaru, GaaSasu (y otras que son spoiler haha)_

 _Espero les guste!_

* * *

1.

" _Métele cuchillo –dijo Machine— Métele cuchillo mientras yo observo desde aquí. Quiero ver como fluye la sangre. No necesitas que te lo diga dos veces._

 _George Stark. A la manera de Machine_ "

Stephen King. _La mitad siniestra_

A Naruto no le gustaba el sótano. Estaba oscuro, húmedo, la iluminación era mala y, por alguna razón desconocida y sin importar que tan bien se limpiara, siempre olía a algo muerto. Sabía que esa era la razón principal de usar el sótano para este tipo de cosas, pero eso no quitaba que él lo encontrara tan o más fastidioso que sus víctimas.

A demás, si alguien se lo preguntaba, se le hacía de pésimo gusto matar a alguien ahí, cuando la habitación de al lado era una bodega de _alimentos_.

Igual no era como si a Naruto alguien le pidiera su opinión. Él no estaba para cuestionar esas elecciones o aportar ideas, su trabajo ahí estaba lejos de ser de corte intelectual.

Respiró hondo y apretó el mango del cuchillo en su mano. Minutos atrás, mientras se hacían las preparaciones para el espectáculo de esta noche, _él_ se lo había entregado con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le susurraba qué era lo quería que hiciera.

Miró al frente entonces. Había un hombre calvo atado a una silla y amordazado con un sucio trapo rojo, que miraba a Naruto con ojos aterrorizados.

Avanzó hacia él con tranquilidad, con el cuchillo firmemente agarrado en la mano derecha. El hombre intentó decir algo, gimoteó y se retorció sobre la silla, pero hacía tiempo que la ocasión de decir algo que lo salvara había pasado y aunque Naruto era lo bastante misericordioso como para pensar en otorgarle una segunda oportunidad, no era él quién decidía ese tipo de cosas.

 _Él_ lo hacía. Y _él_ no era misericordioso.

Levantó el cuchillo entonces, su afilada hoja reflejando la luz amarilla de la sucia bombilla del techo, y se preparó para actuar.

De pronto, sin embargo, escuchó como alguien venía bajando, la vieja madera de las escaleras rechinando sobre su peso, y se detuvo un instante.

—Sa… —había comenzado a decir el recién llegado.

Naruto no tuvo que voltearse para saber que _él_ había levantado una mano para decirle que se callara, o que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar al recién llegado.

—Continua, Naruto —dijo _él_ , con la más absoluta de las calmas.

Respiró hondo de nuevo y volvió a levantar el cuchillo. Otra vez el hombre intentó decir algo, le suplico con la mirada que se detuviera, sus intentos de hablar humedecieron la mordaza, y mientras el cuchillo se acercaba a su ojo izquierdo sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas.

Naruto observó la escena, que era una que ya había contemplado antes, muchas veces. La primera vez que lo hizo, la mirada aterrada y las lágrimas y las suplicas lo habían hecho dudar y actuar con manos temblorosas; la primera vez la sangre y la violencia tan meticulosamente deliberada de la tarea casi lo hacen vomitar; la primera vez juró que sería también la última.

Pero _él_ había estado presente en aquel entonces, también, y _él_ le había otorgado el arma para hacerlo, igual que ahora, y _él_ le había dicho qué hacer. Y _él_ lo había felicitado, y le había dado las gracias por su buen trabajo.

Así que la primera vez no fue la última.

Naruto sonrió entonces, recordando por qué hacía esto y para _quién_ lo hacía; y ya sin mucho reparo alcanzó con el cuchillo al hombre y rebanó su piel, alcanzando a pensar que era realmente bueno que tuviera una mordaza, pues no se le antojaba escuchar sus gritos.

Mientras Naruto trabajaba, a sus espaldas _él_ , Uchiha Sasuke, miraba la escena con muda fascinación.

* * *

Casi una hora más tarde Naruto le entregó de vuelta el cuchillo a Sasuke, mientras otros hombres se encargaban de disponer del desfigurado cadáver y limpian lo mejor que podían.

—¿Te ha gustado, Sasuke? —le preguntó medio insolente.

Sasuke aceptó el cuchillo y de su bolsillo sacó un trapo para comenzar a limpiarlo.

—Lo has hecho bien —dijo, con una minúscula sonrisa.

Luego de un rato y una vez el cuchillo estuvo limpio, revolvió en el otro bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un estuche para guardarlo ahí.

—¿Qué querías, Itachi? —preguntó entonces Sasuke.

Itachi era quién había llegado poco antes de que la ejecución comenzara. Se había mantenido en estoico silencio todo el rato y portaba una cara de indiferencia que bien podría haber pertenecido a una estatua.

—Sabaku quiere hablar contigo —respondió, con la voz ecuánime—, te está esperando arriba.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —lo reprendió Sasuke.

Itachi apenas y parpadeo. No dijo nada y no se movió, pero de alguna manera logró transmitir un sentimiento de "no me jodas" bastante claro. Sasuke carraspeó la garganta y decidió no decir nada más.

Le hizo una seña a Naruto para que lo siguiera y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Antes de ir tras ellos, Itachi se acercó a una de las personas que estaba limpiando y preguntó cuál había sido el crimen del pobre diablo que Naruto acababa de asesinar.

—Parece que era un topo.

—Parece —repitió Itachi para sí, mientras se volvía y observaba la obscena cantidad de sangre en el piso—, si eso le pasa a alguien que sólo lo parece…

Desvió la vista y se encaminó a las escaleras, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras a Itachi lo recibió la cegadora luz blanca de una enorme cocina. Pasó sin prestar atención a los detalles del lugar y salió por una puerta abatible que daba al resto del restaurante. Hacía ya casi dos horas que habían cerrado, así que no había ningún empleado, las mesas no tenían manteles y sobre ellas reposaban sus respectivas sillas.

Sin tampoco detenerse a observar el sitió Itachi caminó a su izquierda. Pasó delante de las escaleras que permitían salir a la terraza del restaurante y se detuvo junto a una puerta metálica que decía "Sólo personal autorizado".

Salió por dicha puerta y se encontró entonces en un pequeño patio cuadrado donde lo único notable eran unas desgastadas escaleras metálicas. Subió por ahí hasta llegar a una puerta de madera y entró.

Dentro, la escena que se desarrollaba le resultaba fastidiosamente familiar. La habitación a la que daban las escaleras se trataba de una oficina; había un escritorio de maciza madera de roble detrás del que Sasuke estaba sentado, y atrás de él había un ventanal con las cortinas corridas.

Frente al escritorio había dos sillones y en uno de ellos se encontraba sentando Sabaku no Gaara.

Del lado derecho de la habitación había un sofá de tres plazas, desde donde Naruto miraba a los otros con aparente desinterés. Itachi se deslizó hasta ahí sin que nadie pusiera especial atención en a su presencia y se sentó. Junto al sofá había otra puerta de madera.

Mientras tanto, los dos hombres en el escritorio parecían a punto de arrojarse a la yugular del contrario en cualquier momento.

—A mí me sigue pareciendo un movimiento _muy_ estúpido —dijo Sasuke, mientras con una mano apretaba una pluma de pulsador compulsivamente, intentando aliviar su tensión.

—Nos conviene —dijo simplemente Gaara con la voz algo contraída, como si quisiera abstenerse de gritar—, a _los dos_ —recalcó, queriendo asegurarse de que quedara claro que, _esta vez_ , si estaba pensando en ambas partes.

Sasuke respiró sonoramente por la nariz y se mantuvo un instante en silencio. Se suponía que Gaara era un hombre con quien Sasuke llevaba una relación "amistosa"; trabajaban juntos y llamarlos amigos habría sido un error, pues lo cierto era que no se aguantaban, sus egos chocaban constantemente y los dos tenían ideas muy distintas de cómo tenían que llevarse los negocios. Gaara solía ser mucho más aventurado y agresivo, en todo sentido, mientras que a Sasuke le gustaba llevar las cosas con calmada frialdad y era muy cauteloso.

A muchos les resultaba extraño que hubieran terminado siendo socios, pero en su momento ambos habían necesitado de ayuda extra y dado que cada quien era bastante eficiente en su área, se aliaron por conveniencia.

Eso no significaba, claro, que tuvieran que llevarse bien. Antes, cuando apenas habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, era bastante común que sus discusiones terminaran a golpes o que alguno de los dos amenazara al otro con un arma. Afortunadamente para todos, esos días habían pasado y ahora los dos se dedicaban a ejercer un increíble ejercicio de autocontrol cada vez que discutían.

—Te das cuenta…—comenzó a decir Sasuke y se detuvo como si estuviera buscando las palabras más simples para que Gaara pudiera entenderlo—, te das cuenta de que podría ser una trampa.

—Sí —siseó Gaara afilando los ojos, conteniéndose de decir algo fuera de lugar, apretando los puños debajo de la mesa: Sasuke le hablaba como si fuera retrasado—, pero el punto es que necesitamos este trato, si formamos una alianza con Momochi tendremos acceso a la zona norte de la ciudad y…

—No lo necesitamos para eso.

Gaara se le quedó viendo con incredulidad. A veces Sasuke era _tan_ estúpido, pensó.

—Si recuerdas que mataron como a diez de los nuestros la otra noche ¿no? —le recordó Gaara—, no es que me importe mucho pero no podemos darnos el lujo de estar perdiendo gente por tu maldito orgullo. Es un buen trato.

—Pero…

—Y si vas a empezar con que Momochi no es de confianza —lo interrumpió Gaara con firmeza—, para eso tenemos a Kisame.

Sus miradas conectaron entonces, la oscura de Sasuke y la clara de Gaara. No era que Sasuke fuera idiota como Gaara creía y no viera los evidentes beneficios que tratar algo con Momochi les traería, pero no quería precipitarse al aceptar tan tranquilamente un trato con él. El hecho de que quisieran verlos a los dos en persona para poder concretar algo ya era en sí una señal de alerta.

Con todo, sin embargo, también era cierto que de estar planeado algo en su contra Kisame, a quien habían infiltrado hacía tiempo en la red de Momochi, les habría dicho algo.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke tras una eternidad mientras se ponía de pie—, haremos como tú dices, mañana iremos a ver a Momochi. Pero te advierto, Gaara —se apresuró a agregar señalando al otro con el dedo índice—, si es una maldita trampa voy a…

—Quiero verte intentándolo —dijo Gaara con aire altivo también poniéndose de pie—, quiero verte…

Sasuke guardo silencio, conteniéndose de hacer algo imprudente. Era tarde, estaba cansando y no iba a dejar que ese estúpido pelirrojo le arruinara la noche con su insolencia. Odiaba, de verdad que odiaba, tener que lidiar con él. Y lo odio más todavía cuando Gaara sonrió de pronto:

—A demás —dijo Sabaku muy campante y con tono sugestivo—, sé que no te molesta del todo que te diga que hacer.

Al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, Naruto salió de su aparente desinterés y volteó a verlos con recelo, mirándolos alternativamente y esperando por la respuesta de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, la declaración del otro dejó a Sasuke lívido. La pobre pluma que aún reposaba en su mano terminó partida a la mitad por la fuerza con que repentinamente cerró los puños, haciendo un "crack" que llenó su silencio y acrecentó el aire peligroso que se levantó a su alrededor.

—Me voy —anunció Gaara de pronto, aun sonriendo con suficiencia e ignorando la mirada asesina del otro—, la cita es a las cuatro, llegaré aquí como a las tres…Sas-uke —terminó, separando las silabas sólo para joder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke agarró el objeto más cercano y se lo arrojó a la cara. Se trataba de un desventurado lapicero de porcelana que el pelirrojo no tuvo problemas en esquivar y que se estrelló sonoramente contra el piso, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Gaara de muy buen humor, y desapareció tras la puerta antes de que Sasuke encontrara otra cosa que aventarle.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —gritó Sasuke apenas la puerta se cerró, azotando las manos contra el escritorio— ¡Voy a…!

—Si no quieres que hable —lo interrumpió Itachi con su inexpresiva voz—, no deberías acostarte con él. No entiendo como dices no aguantarlo y siempre terminan en la cama.

Dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta y a Sasuke escandalizado, Itachi no esperó a que le respondieran, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba a lado del sillón, despareciendo tras ella.

—Sasuke… —llamó Naruto una vez se quedaron solos.

El aludido volteó y se encontró con que el rubio lo veía entre molesto y dolido, o más bien, como si estuviera intentando enmascarar su desazón con rabia. Sasuke no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para lidiar con los dramas de Naruto.

—No digas nada —advirtió Sasuke, sentándose otra vez—. Ven, Naruto.

Le resultó fácil seguir la orden. Naruto se acercó a él y una vez a su lado Sasuke le indicó que se sentara en sus piernas. El rubio obedeció de buen agrado, olvidándose de inmediato de lo que acababa de pasar ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche con Sasuke; ya había desechado la idea de algo de acción por hoy, y aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo en la habitación de alguno de ellos dos, no iba a ponerse exigente.

Después de todo, ahí las cosas se hacían a la manera de Sasuke.

* * *

 _Bueno gente, pues qué les digo._

 _He reescrito este fanfic que publiqué hace ya varios años; siempre le tuve mucho cariño a esta historia, porque me diverti mucho escribiendola y demás, pero la verdad es que la primera versión era muy, muy fea, por un lado porque no cuidadaba aspectos de ortografía/gramatica como lo hago ahora, y por otro porque la trama tenía miles de agujeros xD la verdad es que me la fui inventando sobre la marcha, así que abrí incognitas a las que nunca les di resolución y a las que si se las dí, pues fue bastante cuestionable xD_

 _De manera que en esta nueva versión espero mejorarlo todo. Algunas escenas sólo serán reescritas para acomodarse a mi actual forma de escribir, otras serán eliminadas y agragaré bastantes; siento que hay ciertas deficiencias que no podré reparar ya que la historia en su estructura inicial era en sí deficiente, pero haré lo mejor que pueda!_

 _Mientras tanto, espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer, cuentenme qué les ha parecido :3_

 _Pd. No pondré el link del fic original porque me da mucha pena xD de verdad, es feo con ganas, pero si son curiosos, en mi perfil hay links a mis cuentas de AY, donde inicialmente fue publicado bajo este mismo titulo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Espero les guste!_

* * *

 _2._

Hyūga Neji era un hombre ocupado.

Siempre había algún asunto que atender que, afortunada o desafortunadamente para él, no requería de la atención directa de Sasuke, pero que de igual forma necesitaba cierto nivel de supervisión. Uno no podía confiarle nada a Naruto porque su capacidad de atención para algo que no fuera Sasuke o sus órdenes directas era prácticamente nula, ciertamente Itachi no se ocupaba de nada que Sasuke no pidiera de él específicamente, y Gaara tenía cosas que hacer.

Eso dejaba a Neji a cargo que una larga, larga lista de actividades que iban desde solucionar los problemas que surgían en el restaurante, hasta lidiar con los socios de Sasuke y Gaara. Hoy no era la diferencia y a eso de las nueve de la mañana él ya estaba listo para hacer todo lo que correspondía.

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la oficina de Sasuke esperaba encontrarla vacía, y cuán fue su sorpresa al ver que este no era el caso. Se le quedó viendo un momento a la escena que se desplegaba frente a él con cara de póker.

En el sofá junto a la puerta que acababa de abrir, Naruto y Sasuke dormían plácidamente enredados el uno en el otro; tenían una cobija encima —obra de Itachi seguramente— y si la ropa desperdigada en el piso y el escritorio era indicación de algo, estaban desnudos.

Neji se alejó del sofá y fue a abrir las cortinas de los ventanales, dejando entrar la luz del día de golpe. Sasuke se removió entonces y Naruto, con la cara enterrada en el pecho del otro, ni lo notó.

Antes de que Sasuke despertará y se pusiera a reclamarle algo, Neji salió rápidamente de la habitación porque, a diferencia de ellos, él _sí_ tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

Sasuke tardó varios minutos más en despertarse luego de que Neji se fuera, y cuando eventualmente lo hizo atravesó un pequeño instante de adormilado pánico cuando intentó levantarse y no pudo moverse. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que la razón de su súbita inmovilidad era Naruto: Trató de despertarlo amablemente sacudiéndole un hombro, pero Naruto sólo murmuró algo entre sueño y se reacomodó.

Como eso de la paciencia no le iba a Sasuke, hizo amago de sus fuerzas y logró tirar a Naruto directo al suelo, que sólo despertó cuando su nuca se estrelló con un sonido secó contra el piso.

—¡Agh! —gritó Naruto— ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa, bastardo?! —le reclamó desde el suelo, encogiéndose y llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—Pesas mucho, idiota —fue la elocuente respuesta de Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

Naruto se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar hincado, y sin dejar de sostenerse la cabeza volteó a ver a Sasuke con los ojos llorosos por el golpe.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho… —le recriminó.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido para restarle importancia y pasó a ignorar a Naruto que, mientras buscaba su ropa, no dejó de sobarse la cabeza y maldecir por lo bajo.

Una vez hubo localizado su ropa, Sasuke se acercó a revisar el reloj que había sobre el escritorio, descubriendo que apenas iban a dar las nueve y media. Sólo pensar en las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy estaba dándole dolor de cabeza; no quería ver a Gaara, todavía estaba muy molestó por su indiscreción de anoche y no estaba para jugar a ser una persona civilizada y tratarlo decentemente, la tarea de ir a hablar con Momochi y hacer como si él y Gaara fueran la mancuerna perfecta cuando no había nada más alejado de la realidad se le antojaba titánica.

Pero ya había dicho que lo haría y seguramente Gaara había notificado a Momochi que estarían ahí el día de hoy, y Sasuke supuso que cancelar ahora sólo complicaría cualquier futura negociación. Con un resoplido de hastío decidió que no podía pensar bien en nada de esto justo ahora.

Anunció que iría a tomar un baño y, en cuanto lo escuchó, a Naruto se le olvidó que lo había tirado del sofá y fue tras él diciéndole que lo acompañaría. Sasuke no se quejó.

* * *

A eso de la una de la tarde Sasuke bajó al restaurante con Naruto detrás de él; se suponía que Gaara llegaría hasta las tres para que todos pudieran irse juntos a la reunión así que Sasuke decidió ir a comer algo antes de que el pelirrojo viniera a amargarle la tarde.

Se encaminó hasta el bar del restaurante y una vez cruzaron el arco que dividía ambas secciones, el sonido de los cubiertos, las risas y las pláticas de los comensales se evaporaron. Fueron a sentarse a la barra y se pidieron algo de comer, siendo atendidos con una velocidad remarcable. Todos en el restaurante sabían que Sasuke era el dueño y tanto él como su círculo más cercano gozaban de ciertos privilegios ahí, entre ellos no tener que pagar por supuesto y el disfrutar de un servicio mucho más completo que el que se ofrecía al público en general.

Comieron en apacible silencio y sin ser molestados, a esa hora eran las únicas dos personas en el bar. Luego de comer, Naruto se pidió una cerveza y en aras de relajarse Sasuke siguió su ejemplo, pidiéndose un whisky. Una vez más se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin embargo, la tranquilidad del momento no les duró mucho.

—Sasuke, Naruto, qué sorpresa verlos aquí —dijo una sonriente voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos torcieron el gesto al reconocer al instante de quien se trataba.

Naruto se volteó primero para darle la bienvenida.

—Hola, Sai —dijo, seco como el Sahara.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido, se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de whisky y se volteó para encarar al otro, que no dejaba de sonreírles.

La verdad es que Sasuke, junto con la mayor parte de la gente que lo conocía, encontraba a Sai bastante perturbador. El tipo no sólo tenía aspecto de fantasma, con los ojos y el cabello negro como el carbón y su cetrina piel blanca que parecía de papel, sino que solía portar en casi todo momento una pequeña sonrisa de labios apretados que distaba de ser simpática. A demás, o Sai no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban las interacciones humanas o lo tenía sin cuidado turbar a la gente; Sasuke no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta pero tampoco le importaba mucho, lo importante de la presencia de Sai era que si él estaba aquí, entonces Gaara también debía estarlo.

En una forma similar en que Naruto siempre seguía a Sasuke a donde fuera, Sai solía también ir detrás de Gaara, aunque eso sí, Sai no parecía tener ninguna relación romántica o sexual con el pelirrojo. Sasuke se preguntaba si siquiera _podría_ : el tipo parecía un maniquí.

Cuando volteó y vio el rostro de Sai con su indescifrable sonrisilla, Sasuke sintió la necesidad de gritarle que se largara: era _raro_ de cojones y la verdad lo ponía un poco nervioso, era como si siempre estuviera planeando algo.

Se aguantó las ganas de correrlo y en su lugar preguntó:

—¿Dónde este el idiota de tu jefe?

—¿Hablas de Gaara? —respondió Sai como si no fuera obvio a quién se refería y con un tono demasiado alegre— Estaba amenazando al portero pero enseguida viene.

Acto seguido tomó asiento a lado de Naruto y también se pidió algo de comer. No tardó mucho para que Gaara decidiera aparecerse, llenando el apacible ambiente con la mala vibra que siempre emanaba a borbotones.

—El personal de este lugar es mierda —escupió Gaara hacia Sasuke, sin saludar— ¿De qué país subdesarrollado los sacaste?

—Del mismo del que tú saliste —le respondió Sasuke con saña— ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? Todavía no son las tres.

—Se medió la gana comer algo y tu restaurante de cuarta estaba cerca —contestó Gaara yéndose a sentar junto a Sai.

Lo cierto era que Gaara yendo a comer ahí era una ocurrencia común, pero le gustaba molestar a Sasuke con sus "inconformidades" respecto al servicio, el cual ciertamente era casi perfecto, sobre todo en presencia de Gaara que se las había arreglado para infundir miedo en todo el personal.

Mientras Gaara y Sai comían, Sasuke se excusó diciendo que tenía que prepararse para la reunión, dejando a Naruto a jugar al anfitrión en su lugar.

* * *

Bajaron al estacionamiento a eso de las dos y sin vacilar todos se dirigieron hacía la camioneta que Gaara había traído especialmente para la ocasión. No muy lejos de la camioneta, recargado en una de las tantas columnas de concreto, se encontraba Uchiha Itachi, fumándose un cigarrillo. En cuanto los vio acercándose tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarro, lo pisó con uno de sus impecables mocasines y se enderezó.

Una vez estuvieron lo bastante cerca Gaara le arrojó las llaves del auto e Itachi las agarró al vuelo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Sai se subiera, y luego abrió la de atrás para que Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto se acomodaran. Con todos listos para partir, Itachi se subió al asiento del piloto y esperó.

Sasuke y Gaara estaba discutiendo algo entre susurros, poniéndose de acuerdo respecto a planes de contingencia, según Itachi alcanzó a oír. Habían ocupado los asiento de en medio y habían mandado a Naruto hasta atrás, haciendo que el rubio cruzara los brazos, nada complacido con el arreglo.

Mientras, Sai parecía muy entretenido mirando por la ventana.

Al cabo de un minuto, Gaara le hizo una seña para que arrancará el auto e Itachi puso la camioneta en marcha sin decir nada.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Itachi en esta escena, o en la mayoría que se llevaban a cabo por ahí, habría jurado que ese no era Itachi. O al menos, las personas que lo habían conocido antes habrían dudado de lo que sus ojos veían.

En su propio tiempo Uchiha Itachi había sido un nombre muy bien conocido; en su momento se había dedicado a hacer estafas de todo tipo, y cuando gracias a su fama le resultó difícil continuar por ese camino, había logrado colarse a los más altos niveles de la mafia con facilidad, creándose una reputación, pasando a ser respetado y temido.

Ahora quién movía los hilos en el bajo mundo era Sasuke e Itachi había quedado en segundo plano tanto en la opinión pública como en la acción, haciéndole de ayudante de su hermano. Quienes lo habían conocido en su mejor época lo insultaban a sus espaldas, lo llamaban tonto por dejarse de su hermano y ponían en tela de juicio la reputación que había tenido, e incluso dudaban también de su lealtad a Sasuke: el Itachi de antes jamás se hubiera portado así de sumiso en presencia de nadie.

Era difícil decir, con la cara inexpresiva que siempre componía tan cuidadosamente, qué pensaba Itachi al respecto.

* * *

Se había acordado que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en un lugar neutro y que los asistentes sólo serían Sasuke, Gaara y Zabuza. La parte del lugar neutro se respetaría por beneficio de todos, pero nadie era lo bastante estúpido como para ir solos a la reunión.

Siendo así, entraron en momentos diferentes al pequeño bar que sería testigo de su encuentro. Primero Naruto y Sai fueron a sentarse a uno de las mesas más alejadas, mezclándose perfectamente con el lugar y el resto de los clientes; tiempo después entraron Sasuke y Gaara, tomando asiento en una mesa que, aunque también alejada del centro les permitiría a los otros observarlos sin problemas. Itachi se había quedado en el auto.

Zabuza no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia ellos. No venía solo, sin embargo, un joven de aspecto delicado y rasgos femeninos lo acompañaba. Sasuke y Gaara no hicieron comentarios respecto a su presencia, entendiendo que hubiera sido realmente raro de que de verdad viniera solo.

Luego de saludarse secamente comenzaron con sus negociaciones.

* * *

Naruto y Sai se habían pedido un trago para guardar apariencias. Sai no había tocado su bebida y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, muy concentrado en vigilar la mesa de Sasuke y los demás.

A Naruto no le gustaban este tipo de trabajos, el sigilo no era lo suyo y le costaba mucho trabajo pasar desapercibido, además de que eso de quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo lo incomodaba. Sai, por su parte, estaba fresco como la mañana, fingiendo que le había dado un par tragos a su bebida cuando en realidad no lo había hecho. Qué profesional de su parte, pensó Naruto mientras él sí le tomaba a su trago.

Aunque la noche anterior él y Sasuke se la habían pasado muy bien, y la ducha de hoy en la mañana sí que había sido revitalizante, todavía estaba enojado por lo que Gaara había dicho anoche. No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo soltaba aquella clase de comentarios y aunque a Naruto le molestaban, siempre había intentado desestimarlos porque parecía que sólo los decía para incomodar a Sasuke. Pero anoche Itachi le había dado la confirmación verbal de que no sólo los decía por decir y Naruto se había sentido como un total imbécil.

Sabía que justo ahora todo era cuestión de negocios, pero igual ver a Sasuke y a Gaara sentados tan, a su juicio, innecesariamente juntos lo hizo sentir celos. Vale, que lo que Sasuke y él tenían no era precisamente muy formal y en ningún momento habían acordado exclusividad o algo, pero hasta donde Naruto sabía desde que él y Sasuke habían empezado a tener lo que fuera que tenían, el Uchiha no había estado con nadie además de él. Se preguntó, encogiéndose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos, haciendo un pequeño puchero, desde hacía cuánto que esto estaba pasando.

Sai estaba absorbido en su tarea de vigilar y no notó el estado afligido del otro. Sin embargo, no parecía que nada fuera de lugar hubiera ocurrido en la otra mesa y Sai se mostraba tranquilo, así que Naruto decidió intentar sacarle algo de información.

—Oye, Sai —llamó Naruto.

—Mmm —fue lo único con lo que el aludido se dignó a responder.

—¿Tu sabías…? —comenzó a preguntarle, haciendo una pausa dramática.

—¿Sabía qué? —lo presionó Sai al ver que no decía nada, aunque aún sin voltear a verlo.

—Pues…que Sasuke y Gaara se acuestan ¿sabías eso?

—Sí.

Naruto casi se atragantó con su propia saliva ¡Lo había dicho tan… _así_! Como si fuera algo por demás simple, como si Naruto le hubiera preguntando una obviedad, evidentemente Sai no veía la gravedad de la situación. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y continuó

—¿Desde…desde cuándo?

—Mmm —dijo Sai con aire pensativo—, no lo sé, unos seis meses al menos.

—¡¿Seis meses?! —exclamó Naruto, casi levantándose de su asiento. Sai lo jaló rápidamente de su chaqueta para que no llamará la atención— ¡¿Seis meses?! —repitió en desesperados susurros.

—Sí ¿de verdad no lo sabías, Naruto? —le preguntó Sai al fin volteando a verlo con una sonrisa vacía.

Naruto afiló los ojos. Sai se estaba burlando de él.

—NO —le respondió Naruto— ¿tú desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Pues desde siempre —dijo con una sonrisa todavía más amplía.

Naruto se aguantó las ganas de gritar. Claramente Sai no estaba viendo el problema de todo esto, así que decidió tomar otra estrategia.

—Pero, Sai —dijo Naruto sentándose derecho y tratando de imprimirle un aire de suficiencia a su voz— ¿Qué no te molesta?

Sai dejó de sonreír. Hubo un terrorífico instante en que su expresión se quedó en blanco y luego, muy lentamente, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

Naruto se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano dramáticamente: Sai era tan… _raro_.

Ellos dos no era exactamente amigos porque en ese negocio uno nunca era exactamente amigo de nadie, pero igual Naruto había intentado ser amable y todo eso. Resultó desgraciadamente que Sai era difícil de entender y Naruto no tenía los nervios necesarios para aguantarlo. Con todo, ocupaban una posición similar en referencia de Sasuke y Gaara, y debido a eso trabajaban juntos en múltiples ocasiones y bueno, Naruto era un gran conversador así que habían terminado por conocerse aunque fuera un poco. Y como Naruto entendía las cosas, no sólo estaban en una situación similar en cuanto a jerarquía sino también en su relación con Sasuke y Gaara respectivamente.

—Es decir —comenzó a explicar Naruto—, Gaara y tú están… _juntos_ ¿no?

La inflexión de voz habría sido suficiente para que una persona normal entendiera lo que insinuaba, pero Sai sólo arrugo ligeramente más el entrecejo y se le quedó viendo a Naruto como si lo que le acabara de decir no tuviera el menor de los sentidos.

—Juntos —repitió, como saboreando la palabra—,…supongo que sí.

—¡¿Y no te molesta que esté haciendo quién sabe con Sasuke?! —exclamó Naruto con más energía, creyendo haber encontrado un aliado.

—¿Debería?

Naruto junto las palmas de sus manos y las llevó a su boca mientras suspiraba en un gesto de resignación. No había caso en hablar de esto con Sai; al menos había obtenido la información que quería, se consoló.

—Olvídalo, Sai, no importa —le dijo.

—Oh…Está bien —respondió Sai y le sonrió otra vez a Naruto, aunque ahora su sonrisa se veía un poco menos falsa que antes.

Naruto le sonrió también, ávido por zanjar el tema.

Si Naruto notó como ahora Sai le estaba dando tragos de verdad a su bebida, no lo mencionó.

* * *

Itachi había bajado de la camioneta y se dedicaba a fumar con aire ausente. Estaba recargado en la puerta del auto y miraba sin mirar el humo que exhalaba de vez en vez. A pesar de su apariencia desinteresada estaba muy al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si algo salía mal tenía que estar listo para arrancar la camioneta o proteger a su hermano, en dado caso.

En el bar en el que estaban era demasiado pequeño como para tener estacionamiento, así que habían optado por dejar el auto sobre la calle, no muy lejos del bar.

Itachi había visto llegar a Zabuza junto con sus acompañantes; si alguien se lo preguntaba Momochi no era la persona con quien debían hablar para adentrarse en la zona norte, aunque tenía muchos hombres bajo su cargo y era temido por su brutalidad y la de sus compinches, sus métodos no eran tan sofisticados como los que Sasuke y Gaara usaban, y en general no era una persona tan importante en perspectiva.

Si él hubiera estado a cargo, pensó Itachi mientras lo veía entrar al bar, a estas alturas Momochi no estaría vivo por lo que le había pasado a la gente de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, también entendía las razones de su hermano y de Gaara. El pelirrojo alguna vez había estado en una situación similar a la Momochi en términos de poder, fuerza operativa y demás, así que conocía bien sus juegos y, estaba seguro que desde el punto de vista de Gaara, Zabuza le parecía tan buen posible socio como otro. Por otro lado, a Sasuke le gustaba rodearse de gente que tenía una clara desventaja respecto a su persona, e Itachi no terminaba de entender si esa era su delicada estrategia o si su hermano tenía alguna clase complejo.

Cual fuera el caso Itachi no estaba feliz con el arreglo. Pero a él nadie le había preguntado su opinión, así que se dedicaba a fumar con calma, esperando.

No había perdido de vista el auto en que había llegado Momochi, pero no estaba seguro de si habría alguien más dentro ya que los vidrios estaban polarizados. Cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió Itachi se puso alerta y, con un movimiento muy casual, acercó una mano a su cintura, palpando el mango de su arma bajo su camisa.

No hubo necesidad de dispararle a nadie.

La persona que bajó del auto no era otro sino Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi estaba seguro de que no había nadie viendo su interacción, y hacía rato que había escaneado los edificios y ventanas aledaños, de manera que se permitió sonreír levemente al verlo.

Kisame se acercó con paso tranquilo hacia Itachi y, sacando un cigarrillo, le pido su encendedor. Itachi se le dio.

—¿No es arriesgado que te me acerques así? —preguntó Itachi en voz baja, apenas moviendo los labios.

—Sólo soy un hombre que quiere fumarse un cigarrillo —le respondió Kisame también en voz baja, sonriendo ligeramente— ¿Qué hay de arriesgado en eso?

—Nada, supongo.

Para entonces Kisame ya había encendido su cigarro y le devolvió el encendedor a Itachi.

—Gracias —dijo y regresó a su auto.

Itachi lo vio marchar por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Kisame le había entregado un pequeño papel cuidadosamente doblado junto con el encendedor. Guardó ambas cosas rápidamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intrigado, pues así no era como Kisame mantenía contacto con Sasuke o Gaara.

Aunque le hubiera gustado leer el papel ahí mismo, supo que era imprudente y decidió esperar.

Kisame se había subido otra vez al auto e Itachi veía el humo escapando por la ventana abierta.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Zabuza y su acompañante salieron, subieron a su auto y se fueron. Unos minutos más tarde, salieron los demás: Itachi se apresuró a abrirles las puertas.

* * *

Una hora después regresaban al restaurante. Sasuke parecía estar bastante complacido con el encuentro pues no le reclamó nada a Gaara en el camino, y cuando el pelirrojo y Sai se despidieron los dejó marchar sin mayor preámbulo.

Naruto se desapareció en cuanto pusieron un pie en el restaurante y Sasuke dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara a menos que alguien se hubiera muerto. Itachi adivinó que este sería el mejor momento para escabullirse también, confiado en que nadie lo buscaría en un rato.

Su habitación, así como las habitaciones de todos, era más bien un pequeño apartamento, contaba con una pequeña cocina, una sala, un baño y una recamara. Se adentró en su cuarto y se aseguró de ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de irse a sentar a la mesa de la cocina y vaciar el contenido de sus pantalones.

Encontró el pequeño papel rápidamente y lo abrió con avidez.

Había escrito dos cosas, la primera era una clave que sólo Itachi y ciertas personas habrían reconocido y le indicaba una cita, con lugar y hora. Le pareció extraño que Kisame quisiera verlo pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue la pequeña frase escrita debajo:

" _El amor genera sacrificio_ "

Alguien más no habría encontrado ningún sentido en aquella frase y, en sí misma, no tenía tampoco mucho significado para Itachi, pero no se trataba sobre las palabras escritas ahí.

Algo como un escalofrió lo recorrió.

Se le quedó viendo al papel, sumergido bruscamente en un mar de pensamientos caóticos, intentando entender el significado de todo esto.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta. Itachi casi dio un respingo. Sabiendo que recordaría la clave, tomó su encendedor y le prendió fuego a la pequeña nota, dejándola a quemarse en el cenicero de la mesa mientras se levantaba.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó acercándose a la puerta, componiendo su careta inexpresiva al caminar.

—Neji —respondieron al otro lado de la puerta.

Itachi le abrió y lo miró con la más absoluta de las indiferencias.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó, con un tono que no sonaba para nada dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—Lamento molestarlo —comenzó Neji, tranquilo—, pero su hermano quiere verlo.

—Dile que lo que sea puede esperar —dijo Itachi, a nada de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Si me permite, su hermano fue muy insistente en verlo ahora.

Itachi suspiró con fastidio.

—Está bien, iré en seguida. Gracias.

Neji asintió levemente con la cabeza y se fue.

* * *

Itachi tocó dos veces la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Nadie respondió. Itachi, aprovechando que no había nadie para verlo, rodó los ojos. Tocó dos veces más, con una pausa distintiva entre ambos golpes que Sasuke, por fuerza, tenía que reconocer.

—Adelante —se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se adentró entonces a la habitación de su hermano, que era bastante más amplia que el resto, y buscó a Sasuke con la mirada. Lo encontró sentando en uno de los sofás con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mirando al piso.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta él, tomando asiento en el sillón contrario sin esperar invitación.

—Neji dijo que querías verme —fue lo primero que dijo Itachi.

A decir verdad hubiera preferido no estar aquí ahora. El mensaje de Kisame estaba lleno de implicaciones que necesitaba aclarar en su cabeza, cuando menos desechar las opciones más improbables y prepararse para las posibilidades más cercanas.

Por otro lado su hermano pocas veces los buscaba de una forma tan… _oficial_ , si podía llamársele así. Usualmente sólo iba y se metía a su habitación para decirle lo que fuera quería decirle, o lo buscaba en el restaurante o el estacionamiento, donde Itachi solía bajar a fumar.

Era raro que mandara a alguien a buscarlo.

—Itachi —dijo Sasuke entonces, sin levantar la vista del suelo— ¿qué piensas de nuestro trato con Momochi?

Itachi frunció el ceño ligeramente. O al menos lo hizo en su cabeza, pues su rostro seguía teniendo la misma inexpresividad de costumbre. Era una pregunta imprevista y extraña; su hermano hacía mucho que había dejado de pedirle su opinión en este tipo de asuntos e Itachi estaba bien con dejarlo hacer como mejor le pareciera, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con su juicio, como ahora. Decidió, sin embargo, intentar averiguar de dónde venía este repentino interés en lo que tuviera que decir.

—No conozco los por menores del trato —comenzó Itachi, serio como pocas veces necesitaba ser en estos días en que el negoció no era suyo—, no sabría decir.

Sasuke levantó la vista entonces y buscó la mirada de Itachi. Aunque Sasuke también practicaba el fino arte del disimulo no era ni la mitad de bueno de lo que era Itachi, así que aunque intentó esconderlo su disgusto ante tal respuesta fue claro.

Era especialmente malo ocultándole como se sentía a Itachi.

—Pero una opinión has de tener ¿no? —insistió Sasuke.

Itachi meditó bien su respuesta. Algo de este interrogatorio no le estaba gustando, pero supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era darle el gusto a Sasuke.

—Creo que fue una estupidez —le soltó Itachi, la voz impasible y la postura calmada—, no me parece que Momochi sea la persona adecuada para establecer alguna clase de control sobre esa zona. Lo único que Momochi tiene es mucha gente bajo su cargo, pero no tiene los medios o la _autoridad_. Honestamente, si alguien va a salir bien de este acuerdo es él, no nosotros.

Sasuke guardó silencio de nuevo y volvió a mirar al piso, ahora que no tenía que presionar a Itachi por una respuesta.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke tras un momento—, pero, veras, Itachi, aquí hay un asunto interesante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno ¿recuerdas la noche en que mataron a nuestra gente por meterse al territorio de Momochi?

Itachi se limitó a asentir.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó a decir Sasuke, una vez más alzando la vista—, que Kisame debió habernos avisado al respecto.

Esta vez Itachi frunció el ceño de verdad. Kisame estaba infiltrado en la red de Momochi para decirles de cualquier movimiento que pudiera poner en peligro a su negocio y demás. De acuerdo a lo que Itachi sabía el altercado en que la gente de Sasuke y Gaara había muerto había sido repentino y ajeno a las jerarquías altas de cada grupo. Casi una pelea de bar por intrascendente. Kisame seguramente se había enterado tan pronto como ellos y ciertamente no había tenido poder alguno, o razón, de decirles al respecto. Eran cosas que pasaban, después de todo.

—A demás —siguió Sasuke como si no hubiera visto el cambio en las facciones del otro—, Gaara y yo hemos notado ciertas inconsistencias sobre lo que nos dice, y ha estado tardando más de lo normal en comunicarse con nosotros.

—Crees que se cambió de bando —dijo Itachi. No era una pregunta.

Sasuke asintió.

—Creo que se cambió de bando y creo que algo debió decirle a Momochi para que nos ofreciera colaborar con nosotros así nada más. Gaara y yo hemos estado hablando al respecto.

¿Cuándo? Se preguntó Itachi, que no veía en que momento de la noche anterior o el día de hoy los dos podrían haber discutido algo como esto.

—Si sospechas que Momochi está tendiéndote una trampa —dijo Itachi, omitiendo la posible participación de Kisame en el asunto— ¿Por qué Gaara y tú aceptaron?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

"Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tu enemigos aún más cerca" recitó Itachi en su mente. Conocía el refrán como todo el mundo, pero creía que Sasuke se estaba equivocando terriblemente en esto. No tenía idea hasta este momento que Kisame había sido inconsistente en sus reportes ni nada por el estilo, pero considerando el mensaje que le había dado, Itachi dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con Momochi. O a lo mejor sí, pero no de la forma que Sasuke creía.

Pero si las cosas estaban moviéndose hacia donde Itachi creía, era mejor dejar a su hermano fuera de esto.

—Ya veo —Itachi dijo—, siendo así creo que tomaste una buena decisión.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sólo quería que estuvieras al tanto.

Itachi tomó esa como su señal para irse. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Itachi —llamó Sasuke— ¿tú crees que Kisame realmente nos traicionaría?

Se dio media vuelta. Había muchas cosas que Sasuke no sabía acerca de su relación con Kisame, hasta donde su hermano menor tenía entendido, Kisame había trabajado para Itachi en su momento y por eso lo había aceptado en su grupo.

—Cuando lo conocí era un hombre leal —se decidió a decir Itachi lentamente—, pero sabes que eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke asintió otra vez.

—Claro. Gracias, Itachi.

Era una ocurrencia realmente extraña que su hermano le diera las gracias estos días, así que a pesar de los pensamientos que poco a poco comenzaban a llenar su mente, Itachi se permitió sonreír.

—De nada Sasuke.

Al ver el gesto, Sasuke sonrió también, e Itachi pensó en el niño que alguna vez había sido.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer! Se aprecian los comentarios!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Espero les guste!_

* * *

3.

"— _He vuelto —dijo Machine. Halstead cerró los ojos, apretándolos lo más posible, pero no le sirvió de nada. La pequeña barra de acero se deslizó fácilmente a través del párpado izquierdo y perforé el globo del ojo con un leve sonido explosivo. Del orificio rezumaba un líquido pegajoso y gelatinoso—. He vuelto de entre los muertos y parece que no te da gusto verme, desagradecido hijo de puta._

 _George Stark, Cabalgando a Babilonia_ "

Stephen King, _La mitad siniestra_

Cuando Gaara abrió la puerta de su departamento se sorprendió de encontrar las luces apagadas, pues aún era muy temprano para que Sai se hubiera ido a dormir. Buscó el interruptor a tientas y en cuanto se hizo la luz se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Se adentró y se dirigió a la cocina. Sus pasos resonaron en el inusual silencio que reinaba en el departamento y Gaara tanteó la posibilidad de que Sai hubiera salido. Mientras caminaba revisó su celular pero no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo o llamada perdida. Frunció el ceño, porque si hubiera salido Sai le habría avisado, pero el departamento parecía un cementerio con lo solitario que se sentía, y de estar en casa era sumamente raro que Sai no encendiera las luces o tuviera la televisión haciéndole compañía.

Gaara llegó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se recargó en la barra de la cocina mientras le daba pequeños sorbos.

Desde hacía unos días que Sai estaba raro. Desde que habían ido a hacer el trato con Momochi, en realidad. Ese mismo día, luego de las negociaciones y cuando ellos dos regresaban a casa, Sai había estado particularmente silencioso y aunque en general no era el mejor conversador del mundo, a Gaara le extrañó que no dijera nada, ni siquiera le preguntó cómo habían ido las cosas.

En su momento no le había tomado mucha importancia, porque a veces se portaba así. Un día parecía sumergirse en lo que fuera transitaba por su mente y al siguiente volvía a hablarle a Gaara sobre el último libro que había leído, como si ese paréntesis que había abierto nunca hubiera estado ahí. Pero ya iba casi una semana de Sai portándose distante y retraído; le recordaba a sus primeros años de conocerse y eso no le gustaba.

Dejó su vaso de agua a medio terminar y fue entonces a revisar el resto de las habitaciones, sin tener un plan acerca de qué haría en caso de encontrarlo. Cuando revisó el cuarto de Sai la puerta abierta de la terraza le indicó el caminó; salió y lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado en la mesa de jardín, cerca de la baranda y con un cuaderno de dibujo abierto frente a él.

Sai estaba mirando el paisaje de la ciudad y no parecía haber notado su presencia. Gaara se acercó a él.

—Sai —llamó.

El aludido dio un respingó y se volteó sobre la silla.

—Gaara —saludó, sonriendo—, ya llegaste.

Gaara arrugó el entrecejo, porque esa sonrisa era la misma sonrisa vacía que le mostraba a todo el mundo menos a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Gaara, tomando asiento en la otra silla.

—Oh —Sai miró hacia el cuaderno abierto, donde el dibujo a medio hacer de la ciudad le devolvió la mirada—, sólo dibujaba.

Nadie dijo nada más. Sai regresó la vista al punto indefinido en el horizonte que había estado mirando con tanto empeño antes de que Gaara llegara, y el pelirrojo se le quedó viendo al cuaderno.

El dibujo era sólo un boceto, pero a leguas se notaba el potencial de convertirse en una obra maestra si Sai así lo decidía. Parecía que ese no sería el caso de este particular esbozo; el que Sai no le preguntara cómo le había ido en los asuntos que Gaara había ido a atender hoy, o que no le preguntara a qué había ido a buscarlo, le dijo con claridad que algo andaba mal.

Suspiró internamente, pues le costaba mucho tratar con situaciones así. Gaara de por si no era una persona muy empática y aunque solía leer bien a las personas pocas veces le importaba lo suficiente como para actuar, naturalmente prefería darle por su lado a estos asuntos que requerían un cierto nivel de humanidad que, creía él, él no poseía. Desafortunadamente para él, Sai era un caso especial y tenía que hacer el esfuerzo.

Porque tal vez Gaara fuera medio anti-social, tuviera problemas para el control de la ira y en general fuera un mal nacido, pero Sai…

—Oye, Sai —dijo de pronto, haciendo que el otro le prestara su total atención de inmediato— ¿Ocurrió algo? —le soltó de golpe. Gaara tampoco era muy conocido por tener tacto.

El rostro de Sai tardó en componer una expresión que mostrara lo que la pregunta le había provocado, hasta que al cabo de unos momentos frunció el ceño, a penas.

—No estoy seguro —respondió sin ver a Gaara y en su lugar dejando que sus ojos cayeran sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? —Gaara se obligó a preguntar, preparándose mentalmente para tener paciencia. Hablar con Sai seriamente requería de mucha paciencia.

—Es sólo que no entiendo —dijo Sai lentamente—, si debería estar molesto con alguien.

Gaara se enderezó en el asiento y trató de no verse tan alarmado como repentinamente se sintió. ¿Alguien le había hecho algo a Sai? ¿Alguien le había hecho algo y _él_ no lo sabía? En lugar de mostrar su preocupación prefirió arrugar el entrecejo y afilar los ojos.

—¿Quién? —presionó Gaara, con la voz dura. Ya estaba ideando planes de homicidio si es que hacían falta.

—Contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa pero disipó de inmediato las terribles ideas que habían pasado por su mente. Sin embargo, hizo memoria de los últimos días y no creía haber hecho algo por lo que Sai tendría que estar molesto con él.

—¿Por qué? —continuó Gaara.

—Pues, veras, el día en que fuimos a tratar con Momochi, Naruto dijo algo que me dejó muy confundido.

Naruto. _Claro_. Debió haberlo adivinado. Naruto que iba por la vida sin tener la menor reserva sobre las consecuencias de sus actos, Naruto que podía sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas en cuestión de minutos, Naruto que no terminaba de entender que a Sai había que hablarle con la mayor de las claridades.

No era la primera vez que Naruto decía o hacía algo que dejaba a Sai totalmente descolocado, aunque si la primera que el efecto duraba tanto tiempo. Con todo, sabiendo ahora que la causa de todo esto era ese idiota descuidado, Gaara se relajó.

—¿Qué te dijo esta vez? —preguntó, con aire de fastidio.

Sai, que había parecido inmune a todos los cambios de humor por los que Gaara había pasado durante su corta conversación, por fin alzó la vista para verlo.

—Gaara —dijo Sai, de pronto terriblemente serio— ¿Estamos juntos?

El primer impulso de Gaara fue decirle que, _evidentemente,_ así era, pero si Naruto era quien le había metido sabría dios qué en la cabeza el asunto no podía ser tan simple.

—¿A qué te refieres con juntos?

—Eso es lo que no entiendo —comenzó a explicarle Sai, frustrado—, porque sé que estamos juntos; vivimos juntos, trabajamos juntos, hacemos muchas cosas juntos. Pero Naruto me preguntó sobre tu relación con Sasuke e hizo un escándalo cuando le dije que sabía que ustedes mantienen relaciones sexuales de forma casual y que esto lleva ocurriendo desde hace casi seis meses; también se exaltó cuando lo dije que lo supe desde el principio, y me preguntó si tú y yo estábamos juntos. Le dije que sí e insinuó que debería estar molesto por tu relación con Sasuke. Me pareció que si hubiera dicho que no, Naruto no habría sugerido que tendría que estar molesto. Pero estamos juntos, así que, Gaara ¿debería estar molesto?

Gaara escuchó atento su pequeño discurso y cuando terminó se le quedó viendo en silencio por una eternidad. Así que eso era, eso era lo que le había quitado el sueño por casi una semana, Naruto, sus celos y su mala elección de palabras. Gaara suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, ya sin importarle mucho guardar la compostura.

—No, Sai —respondió Gaara, exasperado—, no deberías estar molesto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, Sai —dijo Gaara con lentitud, maldiciendo a Naruto internamente—, cuando Naruto te preguntó si tú y yo estábamos juntos, a lo que se refería era a si tú y yo éramos amantes.

—Oh —suspiró Sai—, debió haber dicho eso entonces.

Gaara iba a matar a Naruto en cuanto lo viera. Y aunque la situación ya se había aclarado, Gaara se quedó con la sensación de que eso no era todo lo que había mantenido a Sai con un humor extraño.

Naruto ya lo había confundido antes con sus ambigüedades pero nunca al grado de afligirlo así. Gaara habría preferido dejar las cosas por la paz, por su salud mental más que nada pero se trataba de Sai, y uno no podía dejar las cosas a medio hacer cuando se trataba de él.

—Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad? —Gaara dijo.

Sai lo miró y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, en un gesto exagerado de perplejidad.

—Bueno, eso era lo que no había entendido, pero… —empezó a decir Sai, lentamente, como si sólo ahora que Gaara lo preguntaba se diera cuenta del verdadero motivo de su desazón—, sé que estamos juntos, pero con lo que Naruto dijo…supongo que me hizo preguntarme si _realmente_ lo estábamos.

Para ser alguien que no entendía bien las emociones de los demás ni las propias, Sai tenía un particular encanto para poner sus pensamientos en palabras. Entonces, pensó Gaara considerando esta nueva información, el problema tenía menos que ver con las vaguedades de Naruto y más con las inseguridades de Sai.

Gaara no terminaba de entenderlo, porque él era una persona solitaria. Prefería no involucrarse con prácticamente nadie, no confiaba en las personas con facilidad y asumía lo peor sobre todos, siempre estando alerta de posibles traiciones o tomadas de pelo; en su línea de trabajo la paranoia y el recelo lo habían llevado hasta donde estaba. Gaara _no_ anhelaba el contacto humano. Sai sí.

Sai, que cuando Gaara lo conoció, estaba a dos pasos de la sociopatia.

Sai había estado tan terriblemente solo y tan alejado de la sana interacción social durante su crianza que era un milagro que no hubiera terminado en algo peor a lo que hacían. Incluso Gaara, con el corazón endurecido por sus propias experiencias y por las atrocidades que cometía para sobrevivir, había estado _horrorizado_ cuando Sai le contó, con la más absoluta de las calmas, lo que le habían hecho y lo que le habían hecho hacer.

Pero con todo una parte de Sai se había negado a perecer con vehemencia, una parte de sí que anhelaba con desesperación algo diferente y que no quería hundirse por completo en la oscuridad, una parte de él que estaba asustada, acongojada y tan, _tan_ sola.

A Gaara no le gustaba pensarlo de ese modo, pero objetivamente él había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Sai.

Al principio, vio en él un excelente subordinado que podría manipular fácilmente y que no cuestionaría su juicio o la moralidad de sus actos, pero con el tiempo fue evidente que Sai se había aferrado a él porque era lo único que tenía y era de las pocas personas que toleraban su falta de destreza social.

Y a cambio de su tolerancia y de las migajas de algo similar al afecto que Gaara le daba de vez en cuando en forma de agradecimientos o felicitaciones por su trabajo, Sai le había entregado su total y absoluta lealtad. Y la lealtad de ningún hombre era ganada tan fácilmente, así que Gaara correspondió lo mejor que pudo con amistad, que resultó ser la única cosa que Sai alguna vez quiso de él.

—Sai —dijo Gaara—, no seas estúpido, claro que estamos juntos.

Quizás alguien con más tacto, alguien menos irritable, alguien menos ajeno al cariño lo habría dicho de otra forma, pero fue suficiente y sirvió para exaltar su punto, si es que la sonrisa de Sai era indicación de algo.

—Voy a matar a Naruto —ladró Gaara, ofuscado.

Sai se rio, y era tan raro verlo reírse que Gaara se permitió la rareza de sonreír.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Sasuke desde detrás de su escritorio.

Itachi, con un pie en la puerta, se quedó frio y se giró muy lentamente sobre sus talones. No había notado que su hermano estaba ahí y había esperado que su salida pasara inadvertida.

Una vez estuvo de frente al escritorio, notó que la silla giratoria donde estaba sentando Sasuke se balanceaba ligeramente. Así que había estado de espaldas a la puerta en la silla y se había girado cuando lo vio bajar. Itachi se reprendió a sí mismo por no haberlo notado, sobre todo ahora que tenía que actuar con la mayor de las discreciones.

—Sasuke —saludó Itachi, dando un par de pasos hacia el escritorio, pensando en qué decir.

Evidentemente no podía decirle que planeaba ver a Kisame, porque independientemente de si Sasuke confiaba o no en él, Itachi no tendría ningún motivo para encontrarse con él hasta donde su hermano tenía entendido.

Podría decirle que sólo bajaría a cenar o que iba a fumar al estacionamiento, pero era posible que Sasuke lo buscara después y no lo encontrara en ninguno de estos lugares, e Itachi no podía permitirse una mentira que, al ser descubierta como tal, alzara sospechas. Tal vez, pensó, la opción más viable sería decirle que simplemente iba a ir a dar una vuelta, pero Itachi no quería arriesgarse a no tener una coartada de ser necesario.

En ese momento se le ocurrió que quizás podría utilizar a alguien como excusa, las únicas opciones disponibles siendo Neji y Naruto. El rubio estaba totalmente descartado porque jamás aceptaría hacer algo a espaldas de Sasuke sin un motivo, e Itachi no podía darle uno, así que eso sólo dejaba a Neji.

—Estoy buscando a Neji —respondió a la pregunta de su hermano— ¿Lo has visto?

—Tal vez este abajo —respondió Sasuke sin mucho interés— ¿Para qué lo buscas?

La última semana todo había estado muy tranquilo y el par de reuniones que Sasuke sostuvo con Gaara durante ese tiempo habían sido milagrosamente serenas; Itachi supuso que su hermano debía estar aburrido, pues de otra forma no le estaría haciendo tantas preguntas.

—Parece que ha habido unos cuantos desajustes en las cuentas del restaurante —comenzó a decir Itachi con soltura—, quería hacértelo saber pero le dije que yo los revisaría para no hacerte perder el tiempo.

Su mentira podría irse al diablo muy rápidamente si Sasuke decidía que tal situación sí merecía de su tiempo y mandaba traer a Neji para que lo explicara, sin embargo, Itachi conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que, por un lado, evitaba el trabajo que no requería de su participación y que, por otro, le gustaba que la gente le diera mucha importancia. Itachi se había asegurado de utilizar ambas cosas en su farsa.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—, espero que no sea nada.

—Yo también.

Así se dio por terminada su conversación. Itachi comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta y dejó a su hermano a seguir perdiendo el tiempo como hasta ahora, reprendiéndolo internamente por ser tan crédulo.

Una vez en el restaurante, Itachi tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Neji sentando en una de las mesas con su laptop abierta frente a él. Se le acercó rápidamente.

—Neji —lo llamó, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Antes de voltear a ver a Itachi, Neji cambió la ventana que estaba usando en su computadora y dejó en la pantalla lo que parecía ser un archivo de excel. Itachi lo notó, pero Neji siempre quería mostrarse ante ellos como el subordinado ejemplar, así que Itachi le restó importancia.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó Neji, siempre consiente de su posición.

—Sí —respondió llanamente Itachi, y se sentó a la mesa en la silla contraria—, necesito que salgas del restaurante por unas horas.

Neji se le quedó viendo con la duda escrita en la cara, pero no lo cuestionó, aún. A Itachi le gustaba eso de él, parecía alguien muy analítico, sin duda un buen estratega.

—No importa mucho a dónde vayas, pero necesito que salgas. Yo te llamaré para decirte cuándo puedes regresar.

—¿Y si alguien más me busca?

—Les dirás que estás conmigo, atendiendo asuntos del restaurante.

—¿Y si su hermano me busca?

—Él _sabe_ que estarás conmigo.

Neji guardó silencio por un momento, sin duda preguntándose por qué Itachi le estaba pidiendo que mintiera y si le convenía hacer caso a tal indicación, después de todo quien daba las órdenes era Sasuke y la petición de Itachi apestaba a insubordinación. Pero si Neji era inteligente terminaría por hacerle caso, aunque la verdad era que muchas opciones no tenía; no podía solamente negarse porque sin duda habría consecuencias, y no podía negarse para irle a contar a Sasuke que sospechaba algo de Itachi porque Sasuke no aceptaba que nadie hablara mal de su hermano. Era un predicamento difícil en el que Itachi lo había puesto, pero también era una propuesta interesante, porque al pedirle algo así Itachi le estaba diciendo que podría convertirse en hombre de su confianza, lo que indudablemente acercaría a Neji todavía más a la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

Era una propuesta que no se le hacía a cualquiera.

—Está bien —dijo Neji, cerrando la laptop y metiéndola en su estuche— ¿Por cuánto tiempo debo estar fuera?

—Unas tres horas o cuatro horas. Como dije, yo te avisaré.

—Entiendo.

Itachi se levantó y Neji lo siguió de inmediato. Ambos salieron por la puerta principal del restaurante y luego de caminar unas cuadras juntos, Itachi mandó a Neji por otro camino y, tras esperar a que estuviera fuera de su vista, Itachi se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Era un movimiento arriesgado el que acababa de hacer, pero también uno necesario. Si la razón de Kisame para querer verlo era la que Itachi creía, iba a necesitar a alguien de su lado, y si no lo era pues…nunca estaba de más tener a alguien de confianza.

* * *

"Akatsuki" rezaba en letras rojas el letrero de neón empotrado en la pared al final del callejón, sobre una maltrecha puerta de madera. La T intermedia parpadeaba amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento y la I parecía estar pronta de caerse. Itachi miró el letrero con algo como melancolía y soltó un suspiro.

Este era el lugar acordado para la reunión y de todos los sitios en que podrían haberse visto, a Itachi no le gustaba que Kisame hubiera escogido este. Entró por la desvencijada puerta atrayendo la mirada del bartender y la de los pocos comensales hacia él de forma momentánea; eran cerca de las ocho de la noche pero el lugar estaba tan muerto como lo estaría otro bar a las doce del día, notó.

Había llegado temprano a la cita de manera que Kisame todavía no estaba ahí, así que Itachi pidió algo en la barra y luego fue a sentarse a una mesa, observando el lugar con ojo crítico.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, este local situado en una de las zonas más feas de la ciudad, había sido suyo. Bueno, suyo, de Kisame y de todos sus demás compañeros. Inicialmente el lugar era propiedad de Kakuzu y no era más que un barcillo de poca monta, pero cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos lo habían remodelado, renombrado y reinaugurado, convirtiéndolo en su "cuartel general" y en negocio muy popular y próspero.

Hoy en día las escrituras del local le pertenecían a otra persona y aunque conservaba el nombre que su líder había escogido, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Quizás, pensó, Kisame lo había elegido para su reunión precisamente por lo que había sido y representado. La idea sólo acrecentó las sospechas de Itachi.

No tuvo que pasar mucho rato para que Kisame llegara. Al igual que Itachi se pidió algo en la barra y luego fue a sentarse con él.

—Itachi —saludó sentándose en la silla contraria.

—Kisame —correspondió Itachi.

Ninguno dijo nada luego de eso. Aunque Itachi tenía un millón de preguntas y estaba ávido por saber si el críptico mensaje de Kisame significaba lo que creía que significaba, prefirió esperar a que el otro decidiera explicarle las cosas y ya después lo cuestionaría.

Kisame se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba esperando a que hablara, pero igual se tomó su tiempo. Itachi fue paciente.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad Kisame soltó un suspiro enorme y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza para sobarse la nuca en el que Itachi sabía era un gesto de preocupación.

—Supongo que te haces una idea de que va esto —comenzó Kisame.

—Tengo muchas ideas —le confirmó Itachi, haciendo a un lado su vaso—, pero sabes que no me gusta hacer conclusiones.

—Sí, bueno —siguió Kisame—, estoy seguro de que estás en lo correcto.

Itachi afiló los ojos. Kisame no era alguien de dar rodeos, sobre todo en presencia de Itachi porque sabía que le molestaba. Luego de darle un tragó a su bebida y seguramente sintiendo la mala vibra de Itachi, Kisame decidió continuar.

—Hace como tres o cuatro meses —le dijo, hablando en voz baja, como contándole un secreto—, me encontré con Kakuzu.

Itachi se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—¿Por eso estamos aquí? —se atrevió a decir a pesar de que se había dicho que no haría preguntas hasta tener toda la información.

—No —Kisame negó con la cabeza—, no, sólo…—hizo una pausa y no terminó la idea—. Como sea, nos vimos, fuimos por un trago y eso. Le pregunté en qué estaba metido ahora y me comentó que había estado haciendo un par de trabajos de contabilidad para un grupo pequeño de distribuidores de droga y, en ese momento, pareció que todo quedaría ahí.

Hizo otra pausa, le dio un trago a su bebida y miró alrededor discretamente mientras lo hacía. Itachi lo imitó, pasando su vista por el casi vacío establecimiento y nadie parecía estar prestándoles más atención de la necesaria.

—Luego de eso —siguió Kisame, dejando su vaso a medio terminar sobre la mesa—, un tiempo después volvió a contactarme. Resultó que este pequeño grupo no era sólo eso…

Volvió a quedarse callado, pero no tomó su vaso ni tampoco miró al rededor. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado, como evitando tener que terminar lo que había dicho. Itachi no pudo esperarlo.

—Kisame —lo presionó, con una voz autoritaria que hoy en día no usaba casi nunca.

El aludido reaccionó al tono y regresó su vista sobre Itachi, esta vez sonriendo ligeramente. Itachi frunció el ceño, sin entender el chiste.

—No te imaginas quién estaba detrás de ese grupo —dijo Kisame al fin, la sonrisa borrándose lentamente de su rostro.

Itachi se enderezó en su silla, tomó su olvidado vaso y se bebió al licor barato que le habían servido, sin perder contacto visual con Kisame. Con lentitud bajo el vaso ahora vacío e inconscientemente se lamió los labios, en un gesto que Kisame reconoció como nerviosismo.

—¿No estarás diciendo que…? —empezó Itachi, apenas un susurro.

—El amor genera sacrificio —dijo Kisame, fatalista, como si eso respondiera la pregunta no dicha del otro.

Lo hacía.

—Pero él está muerto —contradijo Itachi demasiado rápido.

—Lo vi —dijo Kisame en respuesta— y no está nada parecido a muerto.

Repentinamente, Itachi sintió la necesidad de ir por otro trago.

* * *

Itachi fumaba por muchas razones. La primera vez que había probado un cigarrillo había sido a los catorce años, no recordaba bien las circunstancias pero uno de los chicos mayores que vivía en su edificio le había ofrecido una calada y él había aceptado a pesar de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo se suponía uno respiraba el humo sin ahogarse.

Lo que sí recordaba bien era el sabor amargo y desagradable que había inundado su boca y cómo lo dejo reposar ahí, sin poder hacer que el humo bajara a sus pulmones. Pero su orgullo, quizás, no le permitió quedarse con las mejillas infladas sobre todo cuando vio la sonrisa burlona que se asomaba en los ojos del chico que le había ofrecido el cigarro. Así que respiró por la nariz y eso ayudó a que el humo se desplazara. No lo sostuvo por mucho tiempo y sacó una parte por la nariz y otra por la boca. En ese momento sólo pudo pensar que el sabor era horrible pero devolvió el cigarro con un ligero aire altanero cuando la sonrisa no terminó de formarse en la cara del otro y él había fumado por primera vez sin ahogarse.

Se suponía que la gente fumaba para relajarse, para quitarse ansias y a veces para disipar el hambre. Aprendió después, de mayor, que en realidad los químicos que había en el cigarro no servían para tranquilizarse, pero Itachi había terminado asociando ambas cosas igual que muchos otros adictos, así que el hábito se quedó con él, usándolo precisamente cuando estaba ansioso. Eventualmente no necesitó excusas para seguir haciéndolo, su cuerpo le exigía, cada vez en intervalos más pequeños, una calada.

Había costumbres que no morían fácilmente.

Hacía varias horas que había regresado de su encuentro con Kisame pero cuando él y Neji regresaron al restaurante, Sasuke les preguntó por lo que habían estado haciendo e Itachi terminó teniendo que inventarse toda una historia de por qué las cuentas habían estado supuestamente mal. Sasuke le había creído cada palabra y en consecuencia, iban a despedir al gerente.

Un sacrificio necesario.

Itachi esperó hasta bien entrada la noche para dejar que su fachada de indiferencia se cayera y ahora, a eso de las tres de la mañana, había bajado a fumar.

Salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina, que lo llevaba a un callejón detrás de la calle del restaurante. Los edificios ahí eran altos y el callejón bastante estrecho, lo que daba una sensación de estar atrapado, pero no había otro sitio ahí en el que Itachi se sintiera más libre.

No venía aquí seguido, sin embargo, usualmente fumaba en el estacionamiento donde lo podían encontrar fácilmente si por alguna razón lo buscaban. Pero al callejón no solía asomarse nadie que no fuera el personal de cocina, así que tenía la certeza de que nadie iba a molestarlo.

Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, recargado en la fría y sucia pared de ladrillo, con su encendedor en la mano izquierda y un cigarrillo en la derecha. Estaba fumando lenta y concienzudamente, saboreando el amargo, ligeramente picante saber del cigarro. No era un sabor agradable.

Dio una calada y expulsó el humo por la nariz, volteando la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y observando al humo contonearse y retorcerse contra la luz de la sucia bombilla sobre el marco de la puerta.

Todavía le costaba trabajo creer lo que Kisame había dicho: Que Nagato…no, que Pain estaba vivo. Quizás Itachi nunca había visto el cuerpo, pero cuando la noticia de su muerte y sus circunstancias había llegado, nadie dudo en creerlo.

Kisame dijo que había hablado con él, brevemente, y que no había dudas de que en realidad era él.

Itachi dio otra calada, y en la quietud de la noche pudo escuchar el ligero repiqueteo del cigarrillo quemándose cuando lo hizo.

Pain había sido él líder y fundador del grupo al que él, Kisame y muchos otros habían pertenecido. El grupo se había dedicado al tráfico de drogas en mayor medida, pero también habían tenido que ver en asuntos de trata de blancas, estafas, lavado de dinero y una larga lista de crímenes; habían sido los mejores en su tiempo, su pequeña organización, que había empezado como un grupo desorganizado y que aceptaba a personas que habían sido expulsadas de otros por su comportamiento anti-social (lo que era decir mucho, considerando a qué se dedicaban).

En un principio eran sólo un montón de parias intentando hacer dinero fácil, pero eventualmente ganaron fama, prestigio y pronto no había grupo que rivalizara con ellos. Akatsuki, les llamaban algunos, igual que el bar que manejaban.

Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo y así como todo lo había iniciado Pain, todo había perecido junto con él. Las malas lenguas y la prensa dijeron que se había suicidado, e Itachi y los demás lo creyeron porque incluso ellos, que no se podía decir eran un ejemplo de estabilidad mental, pensaban que su líder estaba algo loco.

Kisame dijo que Pain le había pedido que hiciera un par de trabajos para él, matar a unas cuantas personas, enviar unos mensajes, cosas simples, básicas, como las que habían tenido que hacer al principio. Por eso, le dijo, había sido inconsistente en sus reportes con Sasuke y había tardado más en comunicarse.

Lo que estaba bien, Itachi creía, estaba bien que resultara que Pain no estaba muerto y que Kisame lo ayudara un poco en lo que fuera estaba haciendo ahora, como un favor a un viejo amigo o una oda a los viejos tiempos, lo que fuera. Estaba bien

Pero el relato de Kisame no había terminado ahí.

—Me hizo una propuesta —recordó que le dijo Kisame en el bar.

Y eso, ya no estaba tan bien.

Itachi se terminó su cigarrillo y se volteó para tirar la colilla en la pila de basura que había no muy lejos de él. Se detuvo un instante, sin embargo, al ver a un pequeño gato blanco olisqueando la podredumbre en busca de algo que satisficiera su hambre.

Dejó caer la colilla al piso y la aplasto con un pie, observando al gato que había roto una bolsa de basura y parecía haber encontrado algo apetecible. Sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, dejando que el humo se acumulara por un momento en su boca para después respirar por la nariz y hacerlo bajar.

—Me hizo una propuesta —le había dicho Kisame—, en realidad, nos está haciendo una propuesta a todos.

Había costumbres, pensó Itachi, que no morían tan fácilmente.

* * *

 _Este capitulo no existía en su totalidad en la versión original, así que esto es material nunca antes visto xD Aunque sí había una escena similar a la escena final de este capitulo, pero no estaba la mitad de bien escrita, ni tenía la mitad de sentido xD_

 _Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, son un sol!_

 _Se aprecian los comentarios! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Espero les guste!_

* * *

4.

Gaara no había matado a Naruto no porque le faltaran ganas sino porque habría tenido que aguantarse a Sasuke echándole bronca al respecto y Gaara no iba a hacer esa clase de sacrificio, ni siquiera por Sai.

Así que la próxima vez que lo vio luego de hablar con Sai, casi una semana después, lo trató con la misma indiferencia reservada con que siempre lo hacía. Lo que si quería hacer, sin embargo, era darle una advertencia acerca de las cosas que le decía a Sai o cómo se las decía, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que terminara su reunión con Sasuke.

Habían estado discutiendo, más que nada por chat y a altas horas de la madrugada, sobre su reciente trato con Momochi y también sobre la posible traición de Kisame. De momento, lo único que tenían era un montón de sospechas, pruebas circunstanciales y la ambigua opinión de Itachi al respecto. Gaara había sido quien le sugirió a Sasuke que le preguntara a su hermano mayor qué tan viable veía la posibilidad de que Kisame se cambiara de bando, y aunque la idea no le había gustado mucho al principio por motivos que Gaara no entendía y no quería entender, Sasuke terminó aceptando el consejo.

Pero resultó que Itachi no tenía mucho que decir acerca del tema o, en opinión de Gaara, no quería decir mucho. Era algo que no le había mencionado a Sasuke porque uno no podía ir por ahí haciendo acusaciones sobre Uchiha Itachi sin terminar echándose a Sasuke encima y porque, con todo, Gaara preferiría que su corazonada no fuera más que eso, una corazonada.

Sin embargo, era difícil sacarse una idea así de la cabeza una vez se le ha pensado. Gaara no podía decir que Itachi estaba metido en algo o que estaba activamente ocultándole información a Sasuke, pero había acontecimientos reciente lo hacían tantear la posibilidad de que la lealtad de Itachi no fuera tan incuestionable como se suponía.

A Gaara le constaba, después de todo, que los lazos de sangre no eran garantía de nada.

Sobre todo, a Gaara lo inquietaban un poco los rumores que Sai había escuchado. Mucho del trabajo de Sai consistía en recuperar inteligencia, tenía trabajando para él a varios informantes en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y en muchas ocasiones él mismo iba a corroborar la información o a obtenerla de primera mano.

Lo último que Sai había oído era unos rumores acerca de un pequeño grupo de traficantes de droga que había salido de la nada y que estaba teniendo mucha prosperidad, sobre todo considerando que sus operaciones apenas habían comenzado, pero lo verdaderamente interesante del asunto eran los nombres que habían salido a relucir; en especial el nombre Arakawa Deidara, que según estos rumores había tenido algo que ver con su financiamiento, y uno tendría que haber nacido ayer para no saber que Deidara había sido parte del mismo grupo al que Itachi perteneció hacía ya tantos años.

Y eso, en sí mismo, no tenía que ser razón de alarma para nadie, pero era bien sabido que Deidara se había alejado de los asuntos de la mafia y que básicamente trabajaba como mercenario para diversos grupos terroristas. En otras palabras ¿qué razones tendría Deidara, que ya no tenía conexiones en la mafia y no tenía necesidad de involucrarse, para ayudar a un grupo pequeño y que sin duda no podía dejarle mejores ganancias que su actual trabajo?

Las especulaciones no se habían hecho esperar y por supuesto que el nombre de Itachi había sido mencionado, reiteradamente cabía decir.

Pero las especulaciones eran sólo eso y Gaara no pensaba decirle nada a Sasuke a menos de que tuviera evidencia sólida de que algo estaba pasando.

Así que eso lo dejaba en su situación actual. Estaba en la oficina de Sasuke esperando a que el idiota se dignara a recibirlo.

Naruto era quién lo había recibido en el restaurante y que le dijo que esperara a Sasuke en su oficina para posteriormente desparecer. Odiaba que Sasuke siempre se hiciera esperar, como si fuera alguien muy importante, si a Gaara se le ocurriera hacerle un desplante como ese jamás oiría el final de sus reproches.

Afortunadamente Sasuke no tardó en hacer acto presencia. Entró por la puerta y se fue a sentar inmediatamente detrás del escritorio con aire hastiado.

—Hasta que te dignas a venir —le reprochó Gaara.

—Estaba haciendo tiempo, no quería ver tu horrible rostro —fue la rápida y poco entusiasta respuesta de Sasuke— ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

—Nada interesante —mintió el pelirrojo—, los contactos de Sai no han visto a Kisame haciendo nada digno de mención.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos mandar a Sai a hacer el trabajo directamente —siguió Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?

—Para acelerar esto.

Gaara también lo había pensado. No era que Kisame traicionándolos fuera a poner en verdadero peligro sus operaciones, pero nunca era bueno pasar por alto algo así. Y considerando que recientemente Sasuke había tenido que hacerse cargo de un topo, dejar que Kisame se saliera con la suya no se vería bien.

—Si eso quieres tendrás que esperar —respondió Gaara—, justo ahora Sai se está encargando de otras cosas.

—Dudo que sean más importantes —dijo Sasuke, listo para restarle importancia a las operaciones Gaara.

—Lo son —aseguró Gaara a la defensiva, le cargaba que Sasuke pareciera creer que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Era culpa de Itachi y Naruto, sin duda—, pero no viene a hablar de Kisame.

Sasuke se enderezó en el asiento. Le había caído de extraño que Gaara pidiera verlo, sobre todo porque en las últimas semanas ya se habían reunido _demasiadas_ veces. Había creído que el motivo de su visita sería que tenía nueva información, ciertamente no había nada más importante que tuvieran que discutir.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunto Sasuke, adoptando un tono más serio.

—Podría ocurrir —comenzó Gaara—, Momochi me contactó ayer, al parecer un cargamento llegará en unos días y él no podrá ir a recogerlo. Le gustaría que mandáramos a alguien.

—¿Por qué no manda alguno de los suyos? —Sasuke cuestionó afilando los ojos, suspicaz.

—Es lo que yo pregunté, pero según él sus hombres de confianza estarán atendiendo otras cosas y esto serviría para "cimentar nuestra relación" —dijo Gaara con tonó sarcástico, evidenciando que no le creía.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que lo haríamos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke, mirando a Gaara con incredulidad— Serás imbécil ¿Por qué?

—Porque —empezó Gaara, que ya tenía contemplada la reacción de Sasuke— creo que es una gran oportunidad para ver si esta supuesta relación amistosa realmente lo es.

Sasuke respiró profundo y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Gaara casi se ríe por sus dramatismos.

—¿Cómo? —lo cuestionó Sasuke— ¿Cómo pretendes averiguar eso? Y espero que tengas una buena respuesta o voy a molerte a golpes.

—No podrías si lo intentaras —le aseguro Gaara, y antes de que Sasuke le demostrara que sí podía, siguió—. Eso es en lo que Sai está trabajando, le dije que lo haríamos y lo mandé a investigar, para saber si Momochi está planeando algo o realmente es así de crédulo.

Sasuke se relajó visiblemente ante su respuesta, volviendo a recargarse en su silla casi perezosamente. Se quedó en silencio un momento, sopesando el plan de Gaara.

—¿Y ha encontrado algo?

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—De momento todo parece indicar que Momochi no está mintiendo y realmente necesita que lo ayudemos.

—Ya veo…Supongo que mantendrás a Sai investigando hasta que llegue el cargamento —Gaara asintió— ¿Has pensando acerca de a quién mandar?

—Pensaba ir yo —admitió Gaara.

Sasuke volvió a quedársele viendo como si Gaara fuera el estúpido más grande que había conocido, pero eventualmente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. A diferencia suya, Gaara disfrutaba de hacer las cosas él mismo y Sasuke lo sabía, de manera que si quería ir no iba a impedírselo, sobre todo porque si Sai estaba investigando entonces las probabilidades de que se tratara de una trampa y Gaara estuviera en peligro, disminuían.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sasuke.

—Bien —dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie—, me largo de este agujero.

—Espera —pidió Sasuke—, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Gaara frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, suspicaz, reaccionando al tono serio del otro.

—Es sobre Neji.

—¿Qué con él? —dijo, con su recelo acrecentándose.

—Estaba pensando en si ya sería tiempo de…integrarlo realmente al grupo.

Sasuke, al igual que Gaara, no era una persona que confiara fácilmente en la gente, lo que era una total contracción considerando lo mucho que le gustaba delegar trabajo; era mucho más cuidadoso con las personas que dejaba cerca de él personalmente, que en cuestiones de negociosos.

Gaara sabía que si Sasuke había dejado que Neji trabajara y viviera ahí era únicamente porque el tipo era la maldita definición de eficiente y no porque Sasuke realmente le tuviera confianza.

—No lo sé, yo no lo haría —admitió Gaara, paranoico hasta la medula— ¿Por qué?

—Últimamente Itachi me ha hablado acerca de lo buen subordinado que es —dijo Sasuke.

Gaara torció el gesto entonces. A veces no sabía cómo Sasuke había terminado en la posición en la que estaba cuando era tan... _influenciable_.

—Sasuke —llamó, repentinamente serio—, lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar pero es algo que tienes que oír: El que toma las decisiones eres tú, no tu hermano.

—Itachi no está tomando ninguna decisión —lo contradijo Sasuke, ligeramente molesto.

—Parece que no, pero apuesto a que no te dijo directamente que tal vez sería bueno tener a Neji en mejor consideración ¿no es así? —Argumentó Gaara, viendo como lentamente la razón caía sobre Sasuke—, sólo te lo insinuó ¿no?

Sasuke se quedó callado un instante y después sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Tienes razón —admitió Sasuke, resuelto, como si las palabras de Gaara fueran lo único que había necesitado para decidirse.

Sólo porque el asunto tenía que ver con Itachi y Gaara apreciaba su cabeza sobre sus hombros, decidió no restregárselo en la cara. Mucho.

—Y dices que yo soy el imbécil aquí —soltó Gaara.

—Lo eres —le aseguró Sasuke sin perder su aplomo.

—Como sea —dijo Gaara, sin caer en su provocación—, si no hay nada más que decir, me voy.

—Pareces tener prisa —comentó Sasuke— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Nada que te importe —le aseguró Gaara— ¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y dándole la vuelta al escritorio para quedar junto a Gaara—, puede que tenga algo con que mantenerte ocupado.

—Oh —exclamó Gaara, sonriendo al captar la insinuación de Sasuke— ¿Cómo qué?

—Tú dime —le respondió Sasuke, con una sonrisa de medio lado que estaba llena de deliciosas promesas.

El pequeño juego que se traían había empezado en este mismo lugar hacía ya varios meses. Habían estado discutiendo, solos, como ahora y las cosas se les estaban saliendo un poco de las manos, ya habían intercambiado amenazas, habían pateado las sillas y más de un desafortunado artículo de oficina había sido víctima de su enojo; al final, Sasuke había salido disparado en dirección a su cuarto, intentando evitar una catástrofe.

Gaara no se tomó bien que pretendiera dejarlo hablando solo y lo siguió. Su pelea continuó en la habitación de Sasuke y la única forma en que terminó fue con un beso. Sasuke le había dicho a Gaara que se callara, Gaara lo retó a callarlo y la única forma que Sasuke encontró de hacerlo sin matarlo fue plantarle un beso francés.

Estaba de más decir que las cosas habían terminado bien. Muy bien. Luego de eso, los dos llegaron a la muy razonable conclusión de que esta era la mejor forma de liberar estrés y que ere preferible a que se medio mataran cada que no estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Justo ahora, sin embargo, era notable que Sasuke se lo propusiera, porque hasta este momento a todos sus acostones había precedido alguna clase de altercado, por más insignificante que fuera. Pero, siendo honestos, Gaara no se iba a hacer del rogar y no iba a cuestionarle a Sasuke sus motivos cuando le constaba que se la iba a pasar bien.

Y, además, uno no podía simplemente decirle que no a alguien con el cuerpo y la cara Uchiha Sasuke.

El pelirrojo no estuvo muy seguro de en qué momento Sasuke se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas y empezó a besarlo con avidez, pero su mente decidió dejar tales nimiedades de lado y concentrarse en corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad.

Gaara rodeó a Sasuke por la cintura e intentó acercarlo más a su cuerpo, pero la posición sobre la silla era un tanto incómoda para Sasuke así que sólo logro que se inclinara un poco al frente y que las rueditas de la silla se deslizaran ligeramente hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba intentando sacarle la playera sin romper el beso, y aprovechando lo concentrado que estaba en esa tarea, Gaara comenzó a tocarle descaradamente el trasero. Sasuke soltó dentro su boca un pequeño quejido que le comunicó a Gaara que sus avances eran bien recibidos.

Luego de un rato Sasuke logró quitarle la playera a Gaara, arrojándola sobre su cabeza, y luego el mismo se desabotonó la camisa.

Cansando de no poder hacer mucho desde la silla, Gaara se levantó y en un movimiento brusco sentó a Sasuke sobre el escritorio, donde lo aprisionó apoyando las manos a cada lado de sus caderas y Sasuke abrió las piernas para recibirlo.

Gaara abandonó la boca de Sasuke momentáneamente para comenzar a lamer y besar su cuello, mordiéndolo bastante fuerte de vez en cuando porque sabía que a Sasuke eso lo calentaba. El Uchiha gimió bajito ante las atenciones y empezó a palpar la erección bajo los pantalones de Gaara.

Había muchas cosas que el pelirrojo no terminaba de entender de su socio y entre ellas estaba lo diferente que era en estas situaciones. Si antes de haberse acostado con él Gaara hubiera tenido que adivinar cómo era Sasuke en las artes amatorias, habría apostado porque era un altanero controlador como lo era en todo lo demás, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Al menos en la cama, Gaara descubrió con un poco de sádico placer, a Sasuke le gustaba que su pareja se hiciera cargo.

A Gaara se le aceleró la respiración cuando Sasuke comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la ropa y mordió su hombro con un poco más de fuerza. No podía dejar una marca porque Sasuke lo había prohibido explícitamente antes, pero su piel era bastante delicada y Gaara sabía que la prueba de lo que estaba haciendo duraría ahí al menos un par de horas.

Cuando ambos estaban considerando que tan buena idea sería hacerlo sobre el escritorio, la puerta que daba al restaurante se abrió.

Los dos se detuvieron un instante, listos para correr a gritos a quién fuera había entrado. Ninguno había contado con que el inoportuno visitante fuera Naruto.

El rubio se quedó estático bajo el marco de la puerta, con sus brillantes ojos azules muy abiertos, observando la escena con estúpida incredulidad.

Los tres se quedaron callados por un muy incómodo segundo y luego, tan rápido como había entrado, Naruto salió azotando la puerta, el sonido resonando en la oficina con teatralidad.

Gaara frunció el ceño, pensando en que ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de su erección él solo, pero cuando volteó a ver a Sasuke este no parecía afectado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿No vas a ir tras él? —preguntó Gaara, un poco a regañadientes.

Luego de un momento en que Sasuke se le quedó viendo a la puerta en contemplativo silencio, el Uchiha volteó a verlo y dijo:

—No.

Acto seguido enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Gaara y lo atrajo hacía sí.

Gaara no volvió a insistir, después de todo Naruto no era problema suyo y había otros asuntos que _exigían_ su atención. Sólo alcanzó a pensar, antes de volver a perderse en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Sasuke le regalaba, que, hiciera lo que hiciera, esperaba que Naruto no volviera a meter a Sai en esto.

* * *

Cuando Haruno Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su departamento, su celular comenzó a sonar desde el fondo de su bolso. Con un gruñido regresó hasta la sala para sentarse y poder buscar el condenado aparato; se tardó bastante y de hecho había esperado que cuando al fin pudiera sacar el celular de los confines de su bolso, quien fuera la estaba llamando se hubiera rendido.

No fue así. Cuando tuvo el celular entre sus manos vio que se trataba de Naruto. Esperando que no la estuviera buscando por alguna tontería, como siempre solía ser, tomó la llamada y se llevó el celular a la oreja.

—¿Diga?

— _Hola, Sakura_ —dijo Naruto desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Naruto ¿pasa algo? —preguntó, creyendo que tal vez la llamaba por cosas de negocios.

— _No, no, todo está bien…_ —Naruto estaba hablando bajo, y a Sakura le costó entenderlo—, _todo está bien sólo…yo, este…¿estás ocupada?_

—Pues, en realidad iba de salida, voy a ir con Ino al centro comercial —respondió ella, ligeramente preocupada por el tono de voz cabizbajo de su amigo— ¿Naruto, pasó algo? —volvió a preguntarle.

— _No_ —negó él de nuevo, débilmente— _Es sólo que…que…¿puedo ir con ustedes?_

A Sakura la tomó por sorpresa la petición y en otras circunstancias lo habría mandado al diablo, pero Naruto sonaba a dos pasos de soltarse a llorar.

—Claro —respondió, diciéndole en qué plaza comercial se verían—, Ino y yo llegaremos ahí como en una hora ¿de acuerdo?

— _Ok_ —dijo él, todavía muy bajito.

—Nos vemos allá.

Terminaron la llamada y tras un instante de deliberación, Sakura llamó a Ino.

—¿A que no adivinas quién ira con nosotras al centro comercial? —dijo con tono misterioso, mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó al punto de encuentro acordado, la fuente que estaba fuera de la plaza comercial, Sakura e Ino ya estaban ahí, sentadas en una de las tantas bancas que había por ahí. Era miércoles en la tarde así que no había mucha gente y pudo localizarlas de inmediato.

Ambas lo vieron a lo lejos y le dijeron hola con la mano animadamente. Naruto respondió el gesto con pocas ganas pero sonrió al verlas.

Las dos eran muy buenas amigas suyas, y estaba seguro de que pasar el rato con ellas, aunque fuera sólo ayudarlas a cargas sus bolsas, iba a ayudarle a mejorar su humor.

—Hola, Naruto ¿cómo estás? —saludó Ino poniéndose de pie para recibirlo.

—Hola, Ino. Estoy bien, gracias ¿y tú? —respondió Naruto.

—Bien, bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, me da gusto verte aunque me sorprendió que quisieras unírtenos.

—Sí, bueno —Naruto se encogió en hombros—, tenía ganas de salir un rato, ya sabes cómo es todo en el restaurante.

—Ni que lo digas —comentó Sakura—, no sé cómo aguantas estar ahí encerrado todo el tiempo.

—No estoy encerrado ahí —la contradijo, ya con los tres caminando en dirección a la plaza—, pero nunca me invitan a ningún lado, no tengo a dónde ir.

Ino chasqueó la lengua y sacudió una mano para restarle importancia.

—Siempre nos dices que no —aseguró la rubia—, pero como sea, cuéntanos ¿cómo has estado? ¿qué has hecho?

Se sumergieron en una plática fácil y agradable, llena de risas y exclamaciones.

Naruto había conocido a Sakura e Ino hacía ya muchos años, y al principio había estado un poco sorprendido por lo relajadas y amigables que eran las dos, porque hasta ese momento todas las personas que había conocido en el negocio eran de lo más amargadas y nada divertidas para pasar el rato. Sakura e Ino eran como un respiro de aire fresco y las dos habían estado encantadas de ofrecerle su amistad.

Las había conocido porque en aquel entonces Sasuke todavía no estaba afiliado con Gaara, y cuando los dos estaban necesitados de información, alguien les había sugerido que las buscaran. Sakura e Ino, a pesar de que se veían y la mayor parte del tiempo actuaban, como un par de mujeres presuntuosas, superficiales y tontas, eran en realidad las informantes más reconocidas de la ciudad y, algunos dirían, del país.

Ambas mujeres habían amasado una fortuna considerable a base de intercambiar o retener información comprometedora no sólo de miembros de la mafia, sino también de representantes políticos o celebridades, tenían a la ciudad prácticamente comiendo de su mano y aunque eso les había generado una lista muy larga de enemigos, también les había conseguido gente que estaba eternamente en su deuda, así que aunque alguien quisiera hacerles daño ese alguien tendría que pensárselo dos veces antes de actuar.

En su momento había parecido que su relación con ella sería pasajera y meramente profesional, pero Naruto había mantenido contacto con ambas y se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

Gastaron la mayor parte de la tarde yendo de tienda en tienda, probándose ropa, zapatos y demás, y también haciendo rabiar al personal de servicio con sus exigencias. Aunque Naruto no había ido ahí con la intención de renovar su guardarropa, había sido fácil dejarse arrastrar por el entusiasmo de sus compañeras y también se compró varias cosas

A eso de las seis los tres estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, así que fueron a uno de esos carísimos cafés donde los jóvenes amaban sacarse fotografías para tomarse algo.

Una vez les llevaron su orden comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, pero luego de un rato Sakura decidió que era momento de averiguar por qué exactamente Naruto había querido acompañarlas.

—Por cierto, Naruto —dijo ella en tono más serio—, no te oías muy bien en el teléfono.

Naruto torció el gesto y se encogió visiblemente en su silla. Sabía que era inevitable que Sakura terminará preguntándole al respecto pero una parte de él había esperado que pudieran evitar el tema. Se le estaba pasando muy bien, no quería arruinarse la tarde pensando en el imbécil de Sasuke y sus bajezas.

—A ver, dinos —continuó Sakura, aligerando su voz— ¿pasó algo?

—Pues… —comenzó él, porque aunque no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, también se lo estaba comiendo por dentro y necesitaba sacarlo—, es sobre Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó Ino.

Naruto suspiró. Les contó entonces sobre lo que había pasado hacía unas semanas, sobre los comentarios de Gaara que habían resultado ser ciertos y sobre como a él le estaban viendo la cara desde hacía seis meses.

—Y, o sea, nunca dijimos que éramos _algo_ —estaba diciendo Naruto, moviendo las manos ampliamente—, pero de todas formas, me sentí como un idiota. No le dije ese día porque ya saben cómo es Sasuke, y supongo que estaba esperando por el momento adecuado pero entonces…

Hizo una pausa para sorber sonoramente lo que le quedaba de frapucchino ante la mirada atenta de las dos mujeres. Naruto volteó hacia otro lado por unos instantes, armándose de valor.

—Y entonces —dijo, y carraspeó para disimular el flaqueo de su voz—, entonces hoy entré a su oficina y estaba…estaba con Gaara.

Sakura e Ino soltaron un "oh" impactado, y lo animaron a continuar.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, intentando alejar el repentino picor de sus ojos.

—No…no sé, me sentí tan…traicionado —dijo—, y estoy tan molesto con él pero mucho más conmigo porque…sé que es estúpido pero…

—No, no —dijo Ino, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza a su lado—, tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojado.

—Es que Sasuke es tan… —comenzó a decir Sakura, buscando la palabra apropiada—, ya sabes, tan él. Pero, tienes que decirle algo Naruto.

—Sí, tienes que hablar con él.

—¿Para qué? —se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos— Nunca me toma en serio y ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué voy a reclamarle si no somos nada?

—Pues empieza por ahí —dijo Ino—, dile que quieres algo enserio, o pregúntale qué eres para él.

—Sí —concordó Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza—, hazle saber que lo que hace te lastima y que quieres estar bien con él.

Naruto casi rodó los ojos, era básicamente suicidio darle esa clase de poder emocional a Sasuke y de todas formas no era como si el Uchiha no supiera ya que todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer lo afectaba. Era bastante patético, lo sabía, que a pesar de que Sasuke siempre lo hiciera a un lado o le hiciera esta clase de cosas él siguiera ahí, leal e incondicional.

A demás, hacer lo que sus amigas proponían abría la posibilidad de que Sasuke le dijera que ya no quería tener ese tipo de relación con él, y Naruto no estaba seguro de que haría si tuviera que ver a Sasuke únicamente como un amigo, o peor, como su jefe.

Es decir, sí, lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo era horrible y Naruto sentía que se moría con la idea de no ser suficiente para él, pero igual, hablar con él y arriesgarse a que terminara lo suyo era una apuesta que no estaba dispuesto a jugarse.

—Trataré —terminó diciendo.

Sus dos amigas le sonrieron y le dijeron que estaba haciendo lo correcto y, por supuesto, que les contara como había ido la plática.

Se quedaron un rato más en el café y luego se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Ahí Naruto se despidió de ellas y se fue en su auto. Mientras ellas se despedían, sin embargo, el celular de Sakura volvió a sonar, avisándole que tenía un mensaje.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó Ino, al ver que Sakura fruncía el ceño viendo la pantalla.

—Es Neji.

—Ah ¿también quiere ir de compras?

—No —respondió Sakura—, quiere que hagamos un trabajo para él.

Ino arrugó el entrecejo y le quitó el teléfono a su amiga para ver al mensaje.

* * *

Sasuke y Gaara, debido a la interrupción de Naruto, habían terminado por decidir que hacerlo ahí en el escritorio no era tan buena idea como inicialmente había parecido y se movieron a la habitación de Sasuke.

Terminaron acostados, desnudos, el uno al lado del otro con la respiración agitada y el sudor perlando su piel. Luego de unos minutos de permanecer así, disfrutando del satisfactorio cansancio que bañó sus cuerpos, Gaara anunció que iba a darse una ducha.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba y se quedó ahí donde estaba mirando al techo.

Mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua correr en el baño continuo a su cuarto, Sasuke estaba pensando en Naruto. Alguien con más escrúpulos hubiera seguido al rubio en cuanto salió azotando la puerta, pero aunque Sasuke había sopesado, si brevemente, la idea de ir tras él, al final había decidido no hacerlo porque ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle? No era como si fuera a negar lo que claramente estaba pasando o fuera a pedirle disculpas, no sólo porque Sasuke no le pedía disculpas a nadie, sino porque no tenía sentido. El daño estaba hecho y era mejor terminar lo que había empezado.

Entendía, sin embargo, la reacción del otro. Hubiera tenido que ser ciego para no saber que Naruto se desvivía por él y hubiera tenido que ser un hipócrita para decir que no se aprovechaba de ello en cada aspecto que podía.

Su relación con Naruto tenía una historia muy larga, lo había conocido cuando los dos eran apenas unos niños y se encontraron en la vida gracias a que el destino había sido muy desgraciado con ellos. Naruto se había quedado a su lado a través de los años y eso Sasuke no acababa de entenderlo: aunque nunca lo hacía a propósito, con el deseo activo de lastimarlo, siempre terminaba hiriéndolo de una forma u otra.

Hoy no había sido la excepción, pero si alguien se lo preguntaba, Sasuke estaba en todo su derecho de acostarse con quien le viniera en gana en el momento que quisiera.

Sus encuentros sexuales con Naruto habían empezado, al igual que con Gaara, de una manera fortuita e intrascendente. No hubo declaraciones de ningún tipo ni palabras bonitas, sólo habían sido dos hombres liberando tensión o al menos así fue para Sasuke. No era que no apreciara a Naruto, lo valoraba como amigo y como subordinado aunque fuera algo torpe en ocasiones, pero con el paso del tiempo fue obvio que, quizás, no tendría que haberse acostado con él. Naruto lo quería y el haberse ido a la cama juntos sólo había acrecentado ese cariño.

Gaara salió del baño, desnudo, con una nube de vapor tras él y Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada descaradamente mientras el otro buscaba su ropa y se vestía.

La verdad es que de no tener ya alguna clase de relación con él, Sasuke dudaba que se hubiera fijado en Gaara, pero como estaban las cosas había terminado por hacerlo y estaba muy complacido con la elección de su libido. Sasuke no diría que acostarse con Naruto era aburrido o que con el tiempo había perdido su encanto, pero el rubio se esforzaba tanto por complacerlo todo el tiempo que…era agotador, de cierta forma; y no era que Gaara fuera un amante poco atento, pero no llevaba con él ese aire de servidumbre que Naruto se cargaba a su alrededor, Gaara era agresivo y tomaba, tomaba y tomaba sin pedir. Naruto nunca se cansaba de dar.

Era bueno para sus nervios, sin duda, y por consecuente bueno para todo el mundo, porque un Sasuke estresado era un Sasuke con el que nadie quería lidiar.

Gaara terminó de vestirse, se medio peinó pasando las manos por su aún húmeda cabellera y se despidió secamente. Sasuke soltó un "mmm" para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado y pronto se quedó solo.

Pasó un rato más tirado en su cama hasta que decidió levantarse para también darse un baño.

Estaba seguro que Gaara había encontrado extraño que se le propusiera así como así, pero Sasuke se estaba cansando de tener que buscar excusas para acostarse con él y esperaba que este encuentro los ayudara a superar esa fase. A demás, Sasuke sí necesitaba liberar estrés.

Las cosas estaban marchando bien; el trato con Momochi no parecía ser alguna clase de treta, el restaurante estaba tan lleno como de costumbre y sus operaciones habían estado fluyendo grácilmente, sin contratiempos. Igual Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento y lo que más lo molestaba era que no sabía sobre qué.

Al principio creyó que tal vez tenía que ver con lo de Kisame, pero era algo que ya había hablado con Gaara y los dos estaban de acuerdo en que, sus sospechas fueran ciertas o no, no era tan importante.

No le gustaba pedirle ayuda a Itachi, por su orgullo y porque su hermano se había retirado de la escena por una razón, pero había terminado por ir a pedirle consejo, preguntarle qué opinaba de cómo estaban las cosas actualmente. Pero Itachi se había portado extrañamente desinteresado y en su lugar había comenzado a hablarle de Neji.

Era bastante contradictorio, porque por un lado su hermano estaba ofreciendo cero retroalimentación en los asuntos importantes y por otro iba por ahí insinuándole a Sasuke a qué gente debería tener o no cerca. Decidió tomarse lo primero como que Itachi creía que las cosas estaban bien y por tanto no hacía falta hablar de ello, estaba seguro de si su hermano sospechara algo o supiera algo, se lo diría.

De lo segundo no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomárselo.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió, tomó su celular y las llaves de su auto. Tenía asuntos que atender.

* * *

Cuando Naruto subió al restaurante desde el estacionamiento, cargado con las bolsas de sus compras, se encontró con Itachi que estaba cenando y muy atento a su teléfono celular. Se acercó a preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba Sasuke a lo que Itachi respondió que su hermano había salido desde temprano.

Naruto asintió con algo como determinación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tenía planeado evadir a Sasuke, pero si el bastardo no estaba pues qué mejor, así le evitaba la pena.

Ya en su habitación se tumbó un rato en su cama, viendo el techo con aire melancólico, pero eventualmente se levantó de nuevo y se puso a sacar sus compras para acomodar la ropa nueva en el armario. No que él fuera una persona muy ordenada, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y esperaba que la tarea ocupara su mente lo suficiente para no pensar en su desgraciada existencia.

No tuvo mucha suerte, sin embargo, cuando la causa de su desventura tocó a su puerta.

—¿Naruto? —se escuchó la voz de Sasuke al otro lado— ¿Puedo pasar?

El aludido se quedó un momento viendo a la puerta con aire sorprendido, como un animal que ha visto muy tarde las luces de un auto en la carretera. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaron entonces en su mente, tropezándose unas con otras en una estampida caótica que lo dejó paralizado y con cara de estupefacción.

Sasuke no solía pedirle permiso para entrar a su cuarto así que eso en sí ya era bastante raro, y por otra parte no entendía a qué habría venido Sasuke a buscarlo, así que se quedó atrapado en el limbo sin saber qué hacer, con una parte de él queriendo ponerle seguro a la puerta y decirle que se fuera al diablo, con otra queriendo dejarlo pasar y actuar como que no pasaba nada, y otra a la que la idea de esconderse y hacer como que no estaba le era muy atractiva.

—¿Naruto? —volvió a decir Sasuke, un poco más alto y con la sombra de la exasperación colándose en su voz— Sé que estás ahí, Itachi me lo dijo.

¡Maldito boca floja! Pensó Naruto, nervioso, todavía sin poder decidirse. Al final, supuso que lo mejor era ir a abrirle la puerta, después de todo no iba a poder evitarlo para siempre y tal vez el motivo de Sasuke de venir a verlo fuera por algo del trabajo.

Sí, eso debía ser, se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, qué otra razón tendría Sasuke para venir a verlo, después de todo ya había alguien más ocupándose de sus necesidades, pensó con amargura.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante su violenta recepción pero no hizo ningún comentario. Entró a la habitación de Naruto sin más mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta tras de él con fuerza innecesaria.

La mirada de Sasuke se clavó entonces en las bolsas de diferentes tiendas que había en la cama y en el armario abierto.

—Fuiste de compras —señaló.

—Fui con Sakura e Ino —aclaró Naruto, volviendo al borde de su cama para seguir sacando la ropa.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras Naruto acomodaba las cosas y Sasuke se recargaba en el respaldo de un sillón a observar meticulosamente lo que hacía el otro. A Naruto lo puso ligeramente nervioso el escrutinio, pero tragó duro y no dijo nada.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos según el reloj de pared sobre la cama, pero luego de un par de eternidades en la cabeza de Naruto, Sasuke se movió de su lugar y se acercó hasta quedar a lado de Naruto.

—¿Sólo compraste ropa? —preguntó Sasuke.

Lo casual de la preguntó sólo hizo que Naruto afilara los ojos y volteara a verlo con recelo ¿Qué carajo se traía? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que Naruto compraba o dejaba de comprar?

—No, también zapatos, una colonia…¡oh! y una navaja suiza —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa crepitando por sus labios, pero se guardó su entusiasmo al respecto, recordando que estaba enojado con Sasuke.

—Ya veo —dijo el Uchiha—, estaba temiendo que hubieras comprado joyería.

¿Joyería? Naruto dejó caer los pantalones que tenía en las manos y volteó para poder encarar a Sasuke, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

Sasuke pareció no notar que Naruto estaba teniendo problemas procesando su conversación, o bien decidió ignorar su cara de extrañeza. Probablemente lo segundo.

A Naruto el asunto le pareció todavía más inverosímil cuando vio que Sasuke comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para, finalmente, extraer una cajita plana y larga forrada de terciopelo negro. Se la extendió a Naruto sin una palabra.

Naruto se la arrebató, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido mientras abría la caja. Su cara de mala leche cambió a una de sorpresa en cuanto vio el contenido.

—Esto… —dijo Naruto, sin creérsela— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado con expresión satisfecha.

—Sé que estás obsesionado con esa estúpida seria sobre ninjas, así que te compré esto —respondió, señalando la caja.

Dentro había un collar, pero no era sólo un collar, el ornamente que colgaba de él tenía la forma de una intrincada hoja, con un espiral en el centro. Naruto sabía, por la etiqueta bastante visible adherida debajo del collar, que Sasuke lo había comprado en una carísima joyería y que el collar era de plata; sabía también que una tienda así no vendía esta clase de cosas y que Sasuke tendría que haberla mandado a hacer.

Una parte de él quiso arrojársela a la cara y decirle que no iba a comprarlo con baratijas y que se fuera al infierno y que era un imbécil y que estaba enojado con él y que esto no arreglaba nada y que…y que…Otra parte de él, la parte que hizo que una sonrisa se alzara fácil por su rostro, la parte que hizo brillar sus ojos azules, estaba increíblemente feliz de que Sasuke le hubiera puesto la bastante atención como para saber que llevaba queriendo algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo y que sí, amaba esa estúpida serie de ninjas con toda su alma.

Se quedó otra vez sin hacer nada, viendo el collar con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. Le dio el collar a Sasuke y se volteó. Las delicadas, casi femeninas, manos de Sasuke pasaron el collar por encima de su cabeza y lo abrocharon en detrás de su cuello, apenas rozando su piel.

Se volteó para encararlo de nuevo y aunque le hubiera gustado no hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente a Sasuke. El Uchiha correspondió, con una sonrisa más pequeña, pero igual de significativa.

Tras un momento mirándose, Naruto no pudo seguir aguantando la tensión que se había acumulado en él durante todo el día y se arrojó a abrazar a Sasuke.

—No…—empezó a decir, muy bajito y con los ojos rojos, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del otro.

—¿Mmm? —le preguntó Sasuke, rodeando a Naruto por la cintura y sin escuchar lo que había dicho.

"No vuelvas a acostarte con Gaara" había querido decir, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, lenta y pesadamente, junto con su dignidad.

—Nada —musitó—, es sólo que no ha sido un buen día.

Sasuke, que podía imaginarse perfectamente por qué, no dijo nada.

* * *

 _Salió más largo de lo que esperaba pero bueh :v_

 _Gracias por leer! Se aprecian los comentarios!_


End file.
